The Fairest of Them All
by sartneydumas
Summary: Cursed AU: Twelve strangers are chosen to compete in the summer's hottest reality competition show "The Fairest of Them All". The houseguests compete for a half a million dollars while filling their days with friendship, romance, and betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, etc. **

**Author note: Multiple pairings with a strong emphasis on Swan Queen. Rated T-subject to change as the story progresses. On, a cautionary note, I've been watching a lot of Big Brother lately.**

Emma Swan crossed the threshold of the house she would sharing with eleven strangers for an entire summer. Her brother August sent in her application long before Emma even knew what the show was. "The Fairest of Them All" sounded more like a terrible beauty competition than a mental, physical, and social, emotional reality competition show. She inhaled slowly and steadily trying to remember why she was doing any of this.

Cameras sat in the corners of the main room, as they would in all other rooms of the house. Every move, every conversation was taped for the viewers all across America. Viewers who would get to know things about her that few people had in her real life.

"Welcome Miss Swan," Emma snapped her head upward towards the large screen that was decorated to appear like a mirror hanging on the wall of the house's main room. "I'm your host, Sydney Glass. Almost all of the houseguests have already arrived; better grab a bed while you can."

"Thanks Sydney," Emma waved at the mirror and smiled remember that she was not only greeting the host but also all of the audience members watching at home.

_You're smart, Emma; use your strength and keep a level head. If you can stay calm enough to use your lie detector, it will be impossible for them to blindside you. _Those were the last words August spoke to her. The last words she'd hear from anyone outside the house for the next 12 weeks – or until she was eliminated.

"The games will begin shortly," Sydney's voice continued like an automated recording as she made her way down the hall. "Keep your eye on the half a million dollar prize and you too can be the fairest of them all."

_Half a million dollars_ Emma found herself suddenly jarred with the reasons why she was doing this. She knew Henry, her ten year old, was safe with his Uncle August. Three months was a long time to be away from him, but they could certainly use any of portion of that money or the other thousands in prizes.

She peaked her head in the first bedroom, knocking gently on the open door as she said, "Hey. Got room for one more." Two women were unpacking their suitcases with their back to the door.

The short haired brunette turned around first, "There's a couch in the corner." She tilted her head. "Ruby and I have already agreed to share this bed."

"I've slept on much worse," she laughed as she extended her hand. "I'm Emma."

"Mary Margaret," she shook her hand with a smile.

"Ruby," the taller brunette who was wearing the shortest bright red shorts Emma had ever seen followed suite. Emma set her suitcase in the corner.

"So, what made you want to want to join this summer's cast of The Fairest of Them All?" Mary Margaret asked. "I'm going to donate all my winnings to the school where I teach."

"Definitely the free booze and the hook-ups," Ruby laughed. "I'll use whatever money I have to help my Granny retire."

"My brother convinced me," Emma answered, not sure if she should reveal that she has a child of her own back home.

"Attention houseguests," Sydney's voice rang through the speaker in the bedroom. "Sleeping outside of a designated bed is strictly prohibited."

"You've got to be kidding me," Emma mumbled under her breath. She was given a large booklet with rules of the game when she was accepted. She of course had completely neglected to read it.

"I thought that was one of the rules, but I didn't want to mention it before the mirror did," Ruby said. "We could all try and snuggle close on the bed."

"The three of us?" Mary Margaret voice sound high and shrill. "It's only a double." She caught Emma's eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude. We can work something out."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll try and look elsewhere," Emma head back out to the main hallway. Most of the other rooms were occupied as well; Emma quickly learned she was the second to last guest to arrive.

One room, which the tenants had already playfully named the 'man cave,' had an open bed. Emma politely passed. "Come back any time you change your mind," Graham said with a playfully wink as David and Leroy stood behind him grinning at the exchange.

She shook her head as she walked down the opposite hallway. She greeted other houseguests as she made her way toward the end of the hall. Many of them had already bonded with their roommates; Emma already felt behind in the game.

The last room she checked was quiet and dark. The lights in the room were low and a gorgeous brunette lay on the bed sound asleep. There was only one suitcase in the room. She pondered how to properly wake the woman and eventually decided to wait 'til she woke up on her own to make herself known.

Emma quietly unpacked her clothes, placing them in the lower drawers. Emma then ducked in the closest bathroom to freshen up. She'd been on a bus for two days to get here from Boston and she smelled the way anyone would after that long of a bus ride.

The communal bathroom was every dreadful thing Emma imagined it would be. A few toilets and sinks with two showers stalls, one on each end of the bathroom. "Oh, I'm sorry," a noticeably pregnant woman emerged from the shower stall as Emma stood at the one of the sinks splashing water on her face. "I didn't know anyone else was in here or I wouldn't have been singing that loudly."

Emma shook her head, "I didn't hear anything. I'm Emma." She tried to smile but she couldn't imagine why anyone that pregnant would want to do this kind of competition.

"I've heard they did that," Ashley responded. "There's places in the house that are sound proof."

"Right," Emma agreed realizing that she hadn't given a single thought to her strategy or game play. "For alliances."

"Or sex. I'm due just a month after the final rounds," Ashley said blatantly. "I'm not really here to win. I'd just like a little bit of cash prizes before I'm eliminated. Hopefully it'll be a story I can tell these little guys one day."

"Twins?" Emma asked. "That's great." Emma's gut reaction was to form an alliance with this woman and help her get as far as she could, but she knew that wasn't a good idea. She had to team up with someone who could take her all the way to the end. Someone strong and clever.

* * *

"Oh, good you're up," Emma said as she saw brunette has already changed into athletic clothes for the competition. "I'm Emma. Emma Swan." She stuck out her hand, waiting for it to be received with a shake. Instead the brunette stared at her for several seconds as if she was trying to place her face from somewhere.

"Miss Swan, I'm Regina Mills," Regina smiled briefly then took a few steps towards the blonde, meeting Emma eye to eye. "Can I ask you what on earth possessed you to think you could share my bed without asking my permission first?" The only response Emma could muster was a loud gulp. The question and the woman's confidence made her suddenly very flustered.

"It's perfectly alright, dear," Regina said after a few seconds. "I understand the rules of the game perfectly, but I just wonder how you thought I was going to react." Regina grinned.

"I was trying not to wake you," Emma retorted, becoming annoyed with the condescending tone the woman was taking. "Some people might have appreciated the gesture."

"I can assure you I'm not the type of person that takes kindly to strangers in my bed."

"Houseguests, please gather around the mirror in the living room," Sydney's voice beckoned. "It's time for our first King of the Castle competition."

"We'll continue this conversation later," she turned abruptly and made her way toward the door.

_That's just great! _Emma thought to herself. She had already managed to piss off the woman she would be sharing a bed with the rest of the summer. Hopefully she hadn't upset her enough to become a target for elimination.

* * *

Sydney explained the rules of the competition several times before it began. The 12 contestants would stand on individual planks of a sinking ship as the planks lengthened and shortened underneath their feet. The ship was assembled in the backyard of the house where they were staying. It rested on the deep end of their large pool. Intermittently the houseguests would be shot with blasts of cold water and gusting winds. Their only aid was a small hand bar that rested behind their lower backs.

The last contestant standing wins King of the Castle for the week and is rewarded with not only a private suite for that week but the ability to nominate two houseguests for elimination. Those two houseguests would face off head to head in another random undetermined competition and the winner of that competition would be safe.

Emma was still a little fuzzy on the rules of competition as she shuffled her feet and tightened her grip on the bar behind her. It was no surprise that Ashley was the first one to fall from the plank. She lasted less than 15 minutes. Shortly after she fell, a man that referred to himself as only Mr. Gold dropped, followed by a girl named Lacey.

August had told her about this tradition, several of the contestants would throw the first competitions in order to not seem like a real competitor. Emma was not one to give up that quickly.

The competition got harder as the fake boat they were on began to rock against fake currents. A few other contestants lost their footing. Leroy and Ruby went down around the same time and Graham was close behind. Swearing and blaming his larger feet as he fell into the water.

"Contestants," Sydney's voice came over the loud speaker. "There are two treasure chests on the table. One contains a pass from elimination this week. The other, 5000 dollars in cash. You may drop now to claim them." The contestant who was standing next to Emma, a blonde doctor whose name she hadn't got yet dropped off first followed by Mary Margaret. It happened so fast that Emma didn't even have a chance to consider dropping from her plank.

Then there were four – Emma, Regina, David and Killian. Killian had a prosthetic hand that he had latched onto the metal bar firmly. If he was in any pain he wasn't showing it. He and Regina were at the opposite end of the fake boat. They were talking but Emma could not make out their whispers. She was shivering from head to toe; they been on these planks for nearly two hours now.

Emma closed her eyes just when she felt herself losing steam. She closed herself off and thought of her sons face. She'd come too far to lose this now. When she opened her eyes there was a large splash, immediately followed by another.

"Sorry," Killian shouted as David emerged from the water. "I slipped off the plank and my hook got caught on your board."

"You did it on purpose," David shouted back as he splashed water toward him. "Sydney!"

"It appears to be an accident," Sydney stated firmly. "Only two contestants remain." Killian winked at Regina as he climbed out of the pool."

"It appears you and I should strike a deal, Miss Swan," Regina said as her teeth practically chattered from the cold. "If you were to drop now. I will spare you from elimination this week, as well as next if I were to win that competition."

It was hard to know for sure, but from this distance Emma felt like Regina was telling the truth. "But maybe I could outlast you. Maybe you should drop first."

"This is a one-time deal," Regina said. "Trust me Emma, I won't lose." She wasn't lying about that either. Emma slid off her plank and into the frozen water. A trumpet sounded and the pool was filled with confetti. Regina was Queen of the Castle.

* * *

After a competition there was a feast held in the Queen's honor and she was given the keys to her private suite. It was a time for the houseguest to eat, drink, and flirt shamelessly. Though the feeling of inevitable doom weighed heavy on most of them.

"You did well out there, Emma," Mary Margaret said with a large smile. She was the most at ease because the box she had opened contained a pass from elimination. "I'm sure you'll win one soon enough."

Emma nodded as she took a sip of a beer, "Maybe, if the Queen's not looking to behead me." Mary Margaret laughed and went back to stand with David and Ruby. The house had become very much divided. Mary Margaret, Ruby, Ashely, David, Leroy and Graham had become very chummy quickly.

, Lacey, and the Doctor were a group if only because they didn't seem to be accepted by the others. Killian stayed glued to Regina's side during most of the feast. Emma was hardly able to find time to talk to her alone. She slid in to the chair beside her.

"About the bedroom thing," Emma started to apologize.

"It's irrelevant now Miss Swan," Regina stated back. "I will be in the Queen's quarter for the remainder of the week and when I'm done someone will have been eliminated. You can have the bed they were using."

Emma huffed under her breath, "Well thanks for your generosity your majesty."

"You're welcome," Regina sent Emma the fakest smile she had ever seen.

"It doesn't have to be like this, you know," Emma said as she stood from the chair. "We could help each other."

"I don't need help from you or anyone else to win this competition, Dear."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Emma didn't get an answer from Regina. "Whatever you say, lady." Emma walked away with a worry in the bottom of her stomach that she had upset the person who could send her home this week.

* * *

They called this process having Court. The Queen would tell her subjects which two would fight to the death. Emma laughed at how ridiculous the whole process was. But somehow, that fake crown looked like it belonged on Regina's head. Everyone was showing their nerves in one way or another. Everyone except Mary Margaret who had won the free pass from elimination clutched tightly in her hand.

"Your majesty, please select which of your two subjects will face elimination," Sydney sounded so formal.

All eyes were on Regina. "The contestants I've selected to face elimination are Graham and David. These two men are strong competitors and that is the reason I have selected them for elimination today." Emma knew that was a lie.

"It's nothing personal," Regina added. That was another lie. Emma was grateful she hadn't been nominated. She sat and stared at the Queen analyzing Regina's confident grin. Emma knew the only way to get some answers from Regina was for Emma to win competitions. And show Regina that she too could be Fairest of them All.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) feedback/suggestions welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

"It's a scorcher out here, houseguests, and the heat picks up as Graham steps into the lead," Sydney's voice echoed over the backyard where the houseguests sat and cheered on the contestants.

At one end of the yard, there were two large tubs. At the opposite end, about 20 yards away, were two constantly running faucets. David and Graham were to fill the tubs as quickly as they could, each equipped with two small pails for carrying the water.

Their strategies were very similar at first. They set one bucket under the water and filled it as full as possible and carried it over to the tub while the second bucket sat under the faucet filling. Graham was a faster runner than David and that gave him a slight advantage.

Emma glanced over at Mary Margaret, who was biting her fingernails. She'd grown very close to David over the past 3 days. Everyone in the house knew they were an item. Sydney kept referring to them as the summer's first Showmance, emphasizing the word_ first _each time he said it.

"Come on David, you can do it," Leroy clapped loudly in encouragement; he was falling behind by quite a bit. Graham's tub was halfway full. Regina tried not to show any favoritism, but Emma saw her smile slightly the first time David tripped, spilling all the water out of bucket.

David stopped to take of his shirt which Mary Margaret responded to with a whistle and Killian let out a very audible groan. The heat was impossible. Everyone was sweating, except Mr. Gold who was wearing a suit coat. Emma didn't know anything about Mr. Gold; few of the houseguests did. He was very reclusive and seemed a bit odd. He couldn't have been more than 15 years older than the average houseguest but his mannerisms were ancient.

There was an uproar of applause when David changed his strategy. He was now filling both buckets completely full and swiftly walking to the other side instead of running. It took him twice as long as Graham to get to the tub but he lost much less water along the way.

"It's alright, Graham," Ruby shouted. "Just keep it up." She was cheering equally for both of them.

The houseguests leapt to their feet as David placed the last bucket in the tub and a horn sounded. "David," Sydney's voice said. "You've spared yourself from elimination this week. Graham, you have a few minutes to gather your things and make your way to the exit." Graham nodded and patted David on the back in congratulations. There was a sound of fake cannon fire.

As Graham said his goodbyes, Mary Margaret rushed to David, jumping in his arms and causing him to stumble backwards. They landed in the tub that he had just filled. "We did it babe," David shouted.

Emma hugged Graham goodbye and he wished her luck. He hugged Ruby next and said quietly, though Emma could still hear, "Play smart, you can win this whole thing."

"You have been banished from these lands, Graham. You may never return." Sydney proclaimed as the door to the exit opened automatically. Graham gave one final wave as he stepped out the door.

* * *

There was a quiet hush that fell over the house, though the majority seemed glad to still have David around. Regina was upstairs enjoying the last day of her stay in the Queen's quarters and being showered with gifts that the viewing audience at home had voted to send her.

Emma was the last to make her way to the shower, or so she thought. She was looking forward to the peace and quiet of a shower alone. Emma almost dropped her towel, which was the only thing covering her body, as an arm reached through the shower curtain and pulled her into the stall.

"Ruby, what the hell are you doing?" Emma shouted as the brunette turned the water on them both.

"We need to talk," Ruby was wearing a bathing suit. "And as far as I know this the only place in the house the other houseguests can't hear us."

"Okay," Emma responded as she tried to avoid getting wetter than she was; stepping to the edge of the stall. "Couldn't you have just come to my room?"

Ruby shrugged, "I'd like to make a final two alliance with you." She ran her hair under the water. "I won't nominate you for elimination unless it's absolutely necessary. I expect you to do the same."

"Wait… you'd spare me over Mary Margaret?" Emma questioned.

"She'd pick David over me in a heartbeat. Plus, I'm not sure she's a competitor. I'm only making this deal with you."

Emma hesitated for a second, "Sure. But we need to play with the other side of the house, too. Keep our names out of the line of fire as long as possible"

"I was just about to say the same thing," Ruby added. "We should go visit the Queen's room tonight. So she doesn't think we're conspiring against her."

"Aren't we?"

"No," Ruby shook her head. "I mean we'll go after her if we need to, but as far as I'm concerned we can let David do the dirty work for now."

"Makes sense," Emma nodded in agreement. "And no one knows about our alliance ever?"

"Right, no matter what," Ruby answered. She peeked out of the shower curtain carefully. "Damn, Ashley and Leroy are talking at one of the sinks. They look like they're trying to guess whose here." She untied the top of her bathing suit and grabbed a towel that was resting on the hook.

"If they ask tell them I made a pass at you, we made out for a bit, and you politely declined anything further," Ruby said urgently.

"What?" Emma asked. "But we didn't."

"We have no idea how long they've been out there. We don't want them to know what really happened," Ruby added. "If they don't ask say nothing, but if anyone asks tell them we made out a bit." Ruby turned off the water and stepped out. Emma followed closely behind. Ashley and Leroy watched speechless as they exited the bathroom together. Ruby and Emma went their separate ways.

* * *

As they stood on the other side of the door it opened and they were greeted by Killian, "Welcome to the Royal Quarters." He bowed toward them, dressed in a skin tight black body stocking and a large purple hat.

"And who are you? The royal jester?" Emma snorted.

"Bitch, I might be," Killian spat as he laughed at himself. He was clearly very drunk. "This is one of the many gifts the audience bestowed upon our Queen," he cackled. "I bet they intended to see it on her instead of me."

"God, I hope not," Regina laughed from behind him. Regina sat at the edge of her queen sized, four post bed. "Come in and partake," Regina gestured toward them holding a Scotch bottle in her hand.

"So you do have booze up here," Ruby exclaimed her eyes glowing with excitement.

"I find conversation flows much better after a few drinks," Regina smiled at them. "Don't you agree?"

"What are they watching? I thought TV was prohibited," Emma gestured toward Whale and Lacey who were staring at small screen and laughing to themselves. She took a large sip from the strong scotch Regina had handed her.

"It is. Sydney streams the cameras into the Royal Quarters," Regina stated mater-of-fact. "There's no audio so they have make-up conversations. They've been doing it for an hour or so."

"That actually sounds like fun," Ruby smiled, grabbed a glass and walked over to them. Killian sloppily slid in to the bed behind Regina and patted the space next to him. Emma didn't budge. He repeated the gesture the second time with an eyebrow raise. Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Killian, I'm afraid your charms aren't having much of an effect on Miss Swan," Regina smirked.

"Especially not in that ridiculous outfit," Emma added trying to play nice.

"Ah, oh well that's your loss," Killian slid off the bed and joined the others.

"Who ate the last of turkey bacon?" Whale shouted grumpily, trying to imitate Leroy's voice.

"It wasn't me," Lacey answered lowering her voice, trying (failing miserably) to sound like David. "Stealing is like cheating. Only cheaters steal."

Emma couldn't see the screen very well. She only saw that two bodies were standing in the kitchen, "They've been doing that for an hour?"

"Yes," Regina sighed. "It's moved past slightly humorous to very irritating after five minutes." She took another sip from her drink.

"I know this con," Emma smirked as she took a large sip. "I've seen it before. Even done it once or twice myself."

"What on Earth are you referring to Miss Swan?" Regina asked slurring her words ever so slightly.

"Pretending you're as drunk as the rest so they spill things about themselves and the other contestants, which you no doubt will use against them later. Is it working?"

"You tell me," Regina leaned in close, filling Emma's glass almost to the brim. "What's your biggest secret?"

"I can hold my liquor surprising well," Emma boasted and grinned playfully. "Probably better than you." She gulped the scotch in the glass down, trying not to wince as she glanced triumphantly toward Regina.

"That seems very unlikely," Regina clinked her glass to Emma's accepting the challenge.

* * *

David was up first making breakfast for the other houseguests. Lacey was in the kitchen brewing coffee. Emma sat across from Mr. Gold who ate a bowl of cereal not making eye contact with anyone.

"Doesn't Ruby usually make breakfast?" Lacey asked.

"She does, but after the workout she got from you and Whale last night," David grinned. "I thought maybe she could use a break."

Gold dropped his spoon in his bowl, Emma watched as the man's body grew tense and he tilted his head in their direction.

"What are you talking about?" Lacey asked furiously.

"Good morning," Regina said as she came into the room. She seemed perfectly sober. Emma shook her head when Regina smiled at her. Emma knew she'd been beat; she had the hangover to prove it.

"Whale says you, Ruby, and him had a threesome last night." Leroy and Mary Margaret entered the room, freezing in their tracks at hearing the conversation.

"Yeah right, Whale passed out before we got anywhere near the bedroom," Lacey then grinned slightly. "Ruby and I on the other hand… well let's just say things got hot." Emma felt the eyes float in her direction and tried her best to fain a shocked and offended look. While on the inside she was actually wondering if Ruby had made another secret alliance.

The sound of Gold's cereal bowl shattering on the floor broke the silence. "Sorry it must have slipped out of my hands," he said as he picked up the pieces. The trumpets blared next, sounding that it was time for the King of Castle competition.

"But I didn't even get to eat breakfast," Leroy whined. "There better be some turkey bacon when I get back."

The backyard was filled with jars and baskets containing smaller items. A small jar of jelly beans sat next to sign that read '_There are 246 jelly beans in the jar'_. A much larger jar was behind them with a sign reading '_How many beans are in this jar?'_ The next item was a basket of apples with a barrel behind it. Other items included shoes, pairs of socks, pieces of paper, etc. each in containers with larger amounts behind them.

Each contestant would write down their guess of the larger amount. The one furthest away from the correct amount was knocked out of the competition, until there was a winner. This was not a game to play with a hangover, and quick math had never been Emma's strong suit. Lacey was the first to drop out; she must have thrown it as she was off by several thousand.

"Oh, come on. That's clearly 74," Killian protested as his scribble was deemed illegible by Sydney. What he claimed as a precisely accurate guess looked much more like a scribble to anyone with eyes.

The competition quickly progressed until only David, Emma, Mary Margaret, Ruby, Regina, and Mr. Gold were still standing when Sydney announced that there were two prizes to be claimed. Several moments passed before Emma finally stepped down to grab a box. There was a slight gasp from the remaining houseguests when David stepped off after.

Emma stared at her prize. The box contained a card which read_: Later this week you will receive a private dinner and a movie with a houseguest of your choosing. No game talk is allowed during this event. _"Well that's useless," Emma scoffed. David held up his ticket out of nominations for the week with a large cocky grin.

Emma joined the rest of the houseguests who watched from the sidelines. A nervous knot grew in her stomach when Ruby was the next eliminated. The knot grew double when Regina was the third off the block. With Mary Margaret, she and her new partner were most likely safe. But no one knew were Mr. Gold stood.

"A school teacher and a man named Mr. Gold are good at numbers; who would have guessed?" Regina stated bitterly under her breath as she joined the other houseguest.

"How about that? Looks like you can't win them all," David responded, which earned him a glare like nothing Emma had ever seen before.

The last round was the strangest. "There are 80 peanuts in this small bowl. How many peanuts are in this jar of peanut butter?" Sydney asked the two final contestants.

"What? How's that the same?" Mary Margaret asked her irritation at the question showing.

"Your best guess Mary Margaret, now," Sydney reiterated. Mr. Gold had already confident written his down. Mary Margaret slammed down the marker when she was done. They both revealed their answers; they were close.

"One of you has the exact right answer 643," Sydney proclaimed. "Houseguests, bow before your new King. Mr. Gold." The applause was delayed. The houseguests didn't know what to think. "Please make your way inside for the King's feast." Trumpets sounded and everyone cheered.

"Actually that won't be necessary, Sydney," Gold said confidently. "I'd like to skip the feast and go straight to Nominations."

Sydney raised his eyes brows in surprise, "That's rather unusual. But whatever the King says go."

"I nominate Whale and Ruby for the elimination challenge," Gold said flatly, he then entered the house without making eye contact with anyone else and went directly to the Royal Quarters. He stayed there for the rest of the Day and into the night.

* * *

The lights in the bedroom where Emma had been staying flickered on. She shot out of bed abruptly to see Regina standing in the doorway. "Whoa, hey no way lady," Emma protested sleepily. "I've had this room for a week. You can go sleep in Graham's bed. I'm sure you'll find the man cave delightful."

"You actually expect me- No," Regina snapped. "Look I can't even get to my things. I left them up there and he hasn't opened the door even once all day."

"You left your stuff in the Royal Quarters? You really didn't think you'd lose, did you?" Emma didn't leave the bed, despite what appeared to be sincerely sad look in her eyes. "You can borrow something of mine." Emma gestured to the drawers. "And I guess you can stay here."

"I suppose that will have to do for tonight," Regina sighed as she reluctantly riffled through Emma's baggy and loose fitting T-Shirts. "Why aren't you with Ruby? Did you two have a fight?"

Emma huffed, "No we did not have a fight. She's in her room with Mary Margaret." Emma stared for a moment before realizing that Regina expected her to turn her head as she changed into her clothing. She averted her eyes.

"What's the deal there?" Regina asked, knowing that Emma had no choice but to participate in the conversation. "Are you two together?"

Emma had to choose her words carefully knowing that Regina was probably already on to their alliance. "Ruby just likes to keep things casual. Whatever you've heard, it was just a random occurrence." Regina turned on the lamp above their bed and crossed to the doorway to turn off the overhead one.

"And you?" Regina asked as she crawled under the comforter, but not the sheet next to Emma.

"And me what?" Emma asked as she turned to face her; their bodies weren't touching in anyway. "Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"I'm just wondering if I'm sharing a bed with someone who," Regina didn't finish her question.

"Well you don't have to wonder," Emma responded. "I have someone watching who I'd like to be a better role model for than that."

"Oh right, your kid," Regina said confidently with a grin.

"What? Damn!" Emma let out the words. "Was I really drunk enough to mention Henry last night? Please don't bring it up. I don't want the other houseguests to think differently of me. I can't believe I would have told you that last night."

"Actually, you didn't," Regina responded. "But you did now. Henry's a cute name." Regina smiled and turned off the light above their bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't sweat it, Emma, I've got this," Ruby whispered confidently and she patted Emma on the back. They sat in the living room in the early morning hours stretching and doing light exercise in preparation for Ruby's elimination challenge. "Did you get a chance to talk to Lacey?" She stretched and reach for her toes.

"I did," Emma answered. Ruby had been avoiding Lacey for the entire week. "She doesn't think he'll come after you again. This stunt of his got her attention and that's really all he wanted."

"Do you think we can trust him to not come after us?"

"Not at all," Emma answered. "If one of us is King of the Castle we should nominate him. Or if Regina wins I could probably get her to put him up."

"Oh I bet you could," Ruby smiled at Emma playfully. "When I woke you up so we could work out, I noticed she's still wearing your shirt to sleep in. She's had her clothes back for how many days now?"

"Three," Emma admitted. "When you woke me notice that she sleeps on top of the sheet?"

"She said yes to the date, I thinks she's interested," Ruby grinned. "And I know you are. I mean yesterday by the pool when she was tanning you couldn't take your eyes off her. All of America could see your lady boner."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that."

"Pretending won't change the way you feel, Emma." Ruby giggled.

"Shut up," Emma gave Ruby a light shove on the arm. "It's not a date," Emma said defensively. "It's… ok maybe it is but it's just part of the game. Regina wouldn't have agreed to go on it if she didn't think it could help game." Ruby rolled her eyes.

The sound of a trumpet signaled it was time for the competition. "Houseguests, it's time for the elimination challenge. Please make your way to the backyard," Sydney announced. Emma and Ruby were the first out the door. Most of the other houseguests hadn't woken up yet.

The grass was covered by two long sheets of plastic that created two different lanes. The two rows had been covered in some type of grease. At one end of the lanes there was a table of bottles. The contestants were to carry the bottles to the opposite end and arrange a pyramid. The pyramids must contain at least 10 bottles. If the pyramid fell you had to start all over. If you dropped a bottle along the way you had to go back and get a new one.

"Beer Pyramid without the drinking. That's just cruel, Sydney," Whale yawned as he made his way to the starting position. "Good luck, Ruby!"

"You too, Whale," Ruby said with a smile.

Emma knew Ruby was a waitress. This couldn't have be the first time she's carried something while walking on a slick surface and it showed. Whale, who told every houseguest he was sure he wasn't going home in the days leading up to the competition, looked a little worried as Ruby smoothly glided down the aisle.

Whale's strategy was terrible. He would place several bottles in his arm and struggle down the lane. He didn't manage to make it down the walkway once before Ruby completed the base of her pyramid. Whale started to get frustrated.

"Come on man, don't give up," Killian said as the houseguests watched from the sidelines. The encouraging words did more harm than good as Whale fell on his face. When he go back to his feet, Ruby was only one away from completing her pyramid.

"I give up," Whale laughed as he laid back down in the grease filled aisle. "Can I banish myself?" By that time, it was already too late.

"In what has been the quickest victory in the history of The Fairest of Them All, Ruby has spared herself from elimination," Sydney announced amongst cannon fire and trumpets, sounding that Whale was banished. The houseguests gathered to say their goodbyes and congratulate Ruby, even Gold.

* * *

Everything about Regina and Emma's evening was decided for them. It was painfully clear by the setting that this reward was meant to be a date. They were escorted in a Limo to a small restaurant. They were completely alone (with the exception of a small camera crew) and could order whatever they wanted from the menu.

"What is this?" Emma asked holding up a very small fork that came on the plate with her lobster.

"It's a lobster fork," Regina laughed. "You're from Boston and you've never seen a lobster fork."

"I guess I've never really had an occasion to use one," Emma answered, feeling more than embarrassed. "And I'm not really from there. I moved around a lot. Never been to Chicago though. How long have you lived there?"

"Oh, I've been there for what seems like a lifetime," Regina gave a vague answer. She'd been doing this a lot. Regina was staring at her for a brief moment. Emma had caught her doing this from time to time. She was studying her face. As if she was trying to remember something. "Miss Swan…"

Emma laughed, "For the love of God, please call me Emma." She reached across the table and filled Regina's glass.

Regina composed herself, "Yes of course. What was it you did before the show started, Emma?"

"I've told you I collected bounties of bail jumpers."

"Is that something you always wanted to do?" Regina asked. "Or do you sometimes get the feeling you were meant for something else?"

"I didn't grow up thinking I'd be a bounty hunter," Emma said. "But I've always been good at figuring things out."

Regina sipped the wine that sat in front of her and continued to study Emma's face.

"Why do you do that?" Emma asked.

"Do what?"

"Stare at me like you're trying to figure out if we've met before," Emma laughed. "We haven't; trust me, I would remember."

Regina took a long sip from the wine that sat on the table, "Tell me more about Henry." Emma knew she was redirecting the conversation, but she didn't mind. She appreciated having someone to talk to about Henry. Even if she was worried what Regina might do with the information she learns.

Dinner ended much sooner than Emma wanted it to, knowing once the competition was over her diet of hotdogs and mac'n'cheese would resume. They then were shown into the next room. It was very dark and had one small but very comfy couch. The camera crew did not follow them in, though Emma noticed there were two cameras mounted on the wall beside the screen.

"This couch is really easy to sink into, huh?" Emma joked, trying to distract from the awkwardness of the situation. Regina smiled slightly and adjusted her skirt the best she could as she tucked her feet behind her on the sofa.

To amplify the first date awkwardness, the movie that had been picked for them was a horror film. It was less than 20 minutes into the film the first time Regina jumped and squeezed Emma's knee. The second scary moment lead Regina to turn her head into Emma's shoulder.

Emma boldly lifted her arm and wrapped it around Regina. She was pleasantly surprised when Regina scooted in closer and rested her head against Emma's boney collar bone. They stayed in this position for the rest of the movie and Emma forgot the cameras mounted on the sides of the wall, about game strategy, and she even forgot about the people watching at home.

* * *

"I really don't want to go back in there," Emma sighed as they stepped toward the door of the house with the camera crew close behind.

"It's rather unfortunate that we can't just have 9 weeks of this before the final competition, just the two of us," Regina smiled at Emma before turning the door knob. "It'd be a lot more fun than having to get rid of all of them slowly."

Emma swallowed hard as she took in what Regina said. She had no time respond. As the door opened, Killian greeted them with a joyous and panicked look on his face. "You missed it!"

"Missed what?" They asked almost simultaneously.

"The wishing star," Lacey said. "It dropped on Gold in the Royal Quarters and Sydney asked me to leave."

"The what?" Emma asked.

"I forgot you never watched the show," Lacey said. "A star appears in Royal Quarters and the reigning King or Queen gets to make one wish. If it's granted, he can use it at a later point in the game."

"It also rains gifts on the houseguests," Killian said. "We made out pretty big." He laughed. "Ashley won $15,000 and Leroy got a Smart car. We saved two of the prizes and stashed them in your bedroom but they're nowhere near that exciting."

"Well thanks I guess," Emma shrugged.

"We have no idea what Gold asked for?" Regina's voice sounded nervous for the first time. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Wait!" Killian shouted as they started to walk to their bedroom. "You haven't heard the best part."

"David got a video message from his family at home," Killian said when they turned back to face him. Emma and Regina looked at each other and started to walk away again. "From his wife."

"What?!" Emma asked as she walked toward them.

"David's married?" Regina stifled her laughter.

"He claimed they've been separated but her message said nothing of the sort," Killian joined Regina in stifling his laughter. "The last things she said was 'win this one for me, babe'.

"How's Mary Margaret?" Emma tried to ignore their laughter.

"Destroyed, of course," Lacey said. "She went to her room and wouldn't stop sobbing."

"And it got worse," Killian added. "David attacked Leroy and Ruby."

"Attacked how exactly?" Regina asked.

"Verbally," Lacey answered. "Leroy called David a liar and cheat. And he blew up at them. David called Leroy a grumpy old man. He also said Ruby had no right to judge him with the way she's whoring her through this house."

"Leroy almost punched him," Killian added. "He started throwing things around. Sydney interfered and gave Leroy some type of penalty in the next competition."

"He wasn't. He's an idiot," Ruby said as she entered the room. "Sorry to interrupt the recap, but I thought I heard you guys come in."

Emma hugged her, "Are you guys ok?"

"Mary Margaret fell asleep crying in my arms," Ruby rubbed her brow as she pulled away from the brief embrace. "I just don't understand how anyone could hide something that big from us and pretend to be our friend."

"Everyone in this house has secrets," Regina interjected. "Some with good reasons."

"It doesn't matter. The way he reacted. The things he said," Ruby nostrils flared with anger. "He has to go."

"I wasn't here," Emma said. "So I can't say I know how you feel, but the best thing we can hope for right now is to get some rest before coming up with a plan."

"I agree," Lacey supportively chimed in. "Things like this happen to throw people off their game. All we need is a good night's sleep." A horn sounded. The five of them looked around in shock.

"Houseguests, it's time for the King of the Castle competition please make your way to the backyard."

"I think you jinxed us," Regina said with a playful glance at Emma.

* * *

It was dark and Emma could hear nothing but a constant buzz. Each of the remaining houseguests were confined to separate boxes in the house's backyard. Boxes so small that the contestants could only stand perfectly up right the entire time. Emma couldn't even bend her knees fully.

Periodically, a light would flash in the box and the contestants had two seconds to press the button or be eliminated. If a houseguest could no longer stand, he or she was eliminated. A contestant appearing to be sleeping would be eliminated. The last houseguest standing would be King of the Castle.

The constant buzz drowned out Emma's ability to hear anything, which made it impossible to know how the other contestants were doing. She was exhausted, though she knew everyone else was as well. It felt like hours had passed but it was impossible to tell. Emma had been able to keep a steady pace and hit the button right away each time the light flashed.

"Houseguests, the next two contestants to leave the competition will receive rewards," Sydney's voice cut through the buzzing temporarily.

_Come on, you've made it past the half way mark. _She thought to herself. _ You can do this. _She tried to relax and think about Henry and the reason she came her in the first place. Thinking of her son made her sad and homesick.

As she stood in the box, she remembered a story August used to tell her when they were little. A story about a princess that was destined for greatness and a land that was cursed. Emma had no idea what made her mind drift to that story, but it gave her a sense of purpose in that moment and a second wind.

The box started to feel warm. _Is the sun coming up? _ It couldn't be, that would mean she'd been in this box for at least six hours. She was about to give up. She felt herself falling asleep. She knew that she had a good chance of not being nominated for elimination, regardless of who was nominated.

She placed her hand on the door and a horn sounded. "Congratulations, Emma you're the new Queen of the Castle. A feast in your honor will be held later this evening. For now, you and your fellow houseguests should get some sleep." The sun was just coming up over the backyard. The doors to all the other boxes were open.

"Thanks, Sydney," Emma stepped outside the box and collapsed on the ground.

"You beat me by less than a minute," David said with a cocky tone in his voice as he pulled her to her feet. "Everyone else already went inside. Gold made sure to clear his things out of your room."

"Thanks," Emma said her throat was dry and she hobbled off into the house.

"Emma, can we talk?" he asked, looking as pitiful and exhausted as she felt.

"Not right now," she answered knowing what he wanted to talk about.

* * *

Emma stumbled through the Royal Quarters in the dark. Too exhausted to even turn on the light, she hit the pillow hard. Just as she closed her eyes, there was a knock at the door.

"David," Emma groaned. "We can talk later." The door creaked open. "Oh come on man, I just want to sleep."

"Me too," Regina's voice answered through the dark.

"If you're up here because you're worried I'd put you up for nomination, you don't need to be," Emma stated flatly.

"I'm not, I won safety," Regina stopped. "I wanted to congratulate you, but I can go."

"No," Emma answered. "Stay." Regina crawled into the bed. Emma froze in place as Regina's warm legs brushed against her own. Emma's mind raced though her body was exhausted from the competition.

"Sleep tight, your majesty," Regina said softly as she placed her hand on Emma's hip and scooted closer to her. They closed their eyes and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Emma woke up alone in her large bed. There was a ruckus downstairs. The feast had begun. She made her way to the banquet and was met with cheers and congratulations. Gold walked to her and placed the crown on her head.

It made Emma feel uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as the nervous and fake smiles she was receiving from many of the other houseguests.

"Can we talk?" David ambushed her before she even got settled into the table. "I want you to nominate me." He whispered. She snapped her head up at him. "Sounds crazy, but I should have to prove myself to stay."

"What happened, David?" Emma asked. "Seriously. What were you thinking?"

"Her name's Kathryn," David answered. "We married young because our parents wanted us to. When I met Mary Margaret, I don't know, it just felt right. Like I was meant to be with her. Kathryn and I spent the last 6 months living in different homes, and she's actually been seeing someone else." He wasn't lying.

"Why would Kathryn leave you a video message like that then?"

"I really don't know," David shrug. "Nominate someone you want gone from the competition. I will make it happen." The banquet zipped by, everyone appeared to be having a great time and only David seemed to be on the outside of the group.

"Queen Emma," Sydney's voice rang loudly. "You may now make your nominations."

Emma stood, the crown sat off center on the top of her head and she felt anything but Regal, "I nominate David and Mr. Gold." The houseguests gave a collective cheer. When the crowd dissipated slightly, Mr. Gold made his way to Emma.

"I think you should know," Mr. Gold leaned on the table. "I'm not going anywhere. There are many surprises in store for you, Emma, and I'm not going to miss any of them."

"Good to know," Emma said as she raised her eyebrows.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's going on?" Emma asked as she saw Ashley's fully packed suitcase seated by the door. The other houseguests were already gathered nearby. Emma was the last to arrive.

"Ashley has decided to banish herself from the game," Leroy grumbled as he stood by the door with his arms crossed. "Gold somehow convinced her it's the best decision to make for her future."

"You're a coward," Emma angrily shouted at Mr. Gold from across the living room. "You're letting Ashley go home for you because David might beat you."

"The elimination challenge scheduled for tonight will still be held," Sydney chimed in to correct her. "David and Gold will still compete."

"Despite what you think of me Emma, I'm actually doing your pregnant friend a favor," Mr. Gold smirked as he stepped toward her. "This house is not the proper place for any mother-to-be."

"Emma, it's alright," Ashley said. "I want to go home. Besides, the deal I'm making with Mr. Gold will only help my family in the long run."

"What deal?" Regina asked. "You're not allowed to give other players money in exchange for self-banishment from the game." Regina stepped toward the confrontation.

"There is no rule that prohibits players from making arrangements that affect them outside the game," Gold interjected. "Ashley has simply agreed to let me help her find a permanent home for one of her children."

"I've received no promise of payments from Mr. Gold," Ashley stated plainly as if she'd been coached, glancing up to Sydney. "After, I'm in San Francisco I will meet with an acquaintance of Gold's to complete the adoption process. I will be paid by the people who take my child."

"You're giving one your babies away?" Emma's face went pale.

"I can't raise them both on my own," Ashley said with tears in her eyes. "It's a hard decision to make, but if this can help me, I have to do it. Please, you've all been so kind to me but I have to go. I don't expect any of you to understand."

She wanted tell Ashley that she knew exactly what she was thinking. She thought about it once herself many years ago. She had even met with potential adoptees. Choosing Henry was a decision she would happily make again and again.

"She's smart enough to not put her child through the anguish of growing up poor," Mr. Gold said with a confident smirk. "I think Ashley made the best decision, don't you?"

Emma bit the inside of her cheek. She wanted to scream, to hit him, to do any number of things, all of which would get her kicked out of the competition. But she didn't. She just stood there with the other houseguests watching Ashley walk out the door.

* * *

There was a knock on the door of the Royal Quarters. Emma didn't get the chance to say 'go away' before the door opened.

"Get your swimsuit on," Regina commanded. "The entire house is going swimming." She stood in the door way with a towel wrapped around her waist wearing a bikini top.

Emma laid spread out across the bed. She let out a groan and buried her head deep in the pillow, "I think I'll pass."

"You're the Queen for only two more days," Regina stepped toward her. "Being queen comes with certain expectations."

"Well I guess I was never born for royalty," Emma huffed and lifted her head for a moment to take in Regina's form before she settled her face back in to the pillow.

"I know what happened with Ashley is upsetting," Regina stood at the end of the bed. "But she had to go home eventually, everyone does. You have no control over what she or anyone else choices to do once they leave this house."

"Okay," Emma answered sitting up. "But here's the thing, what if I'm not proud of the person that this house makes me become? What if staying here turns me into someone I don't want to be?"

"We all will do things in this house we aren't proud of," Regina swallowed. "In the end it won't matter. What matters is winning."

"Is that all this is to you?" Emma asked bitterly. "None of it matters? As long as you win?"

"What do you want me to say, Emma?" Regina crinkled her forehead.

Emma stood from the end of the bed. They were face to face. "Just be honest."

"I'm not like you," Regina exhaled with a huff. "Or the others. I didn't come here to open an animal shelter or buy school books or help put my kid through college. I came here to win, to prove a point. And I'm going to do anything I have to do along the way. I plan to keep the money and revel in the fame and glory. I'm an entirely selfish person and you're not."

"I can be selfish," Emma said defensively.

"I didn't have the best relationship with my mother," Regina continued. "Which is part of the reason why I enjoy the time we spend together. I can hear the love you have for Henry. It's powerful. You want him to be happy no matter what it costs you. I admire you for that but it's also…" Regina ran her fingers through her hair and sighed wearily.

Emma stood silent not sure how to respond.

"I play this game like winning is all I have because it is," Regina's brown eyes gazed into Emma's with a sincerity she hadn't yet seen. "When I go home there's no one. No one to pat me on the back if I lose, no one celebrate my victory with. I have no one to show restraint for-"

Emma leaned in and kissed Regina. It was clumsy, certainly not the type of first kiss impression Emma would want to make. Emma pulled away and they stared at each other for a moment, "I-"

Regina pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. Emma's lips parted as Regina's tongue tickled her upper lip. Emma grew light head as Regina yanked her shirt up and over her head. She found herself pressed against the bedpost with her hands held at her side as Regina's tongue made her way down the blonde's earlobe. Regina was in complete control and Emma didn't mind.

"Get your swimsuit on," Regina grinned wickedly as she pulled away. "We'll continue this later. Right now, you have to go be Queen."

"Seriously?!" Emma shouted after Regina who was already out the door.

* * *

The pre-elimination pool party was cut short in order to prepare for the elimination challenge. Emma closed her eyes and hoped that the challenge would be purely physical. To her dismay, the competition was comprised of building a 10 foot long maze across a slanted table. The contestants would have to release the ball into the maze they create.

Players had to use all pieces of the puzzle, and the ball had to stay on the table at all times or the contestant would have to start over. The first contestant to successful navigate their ball through the maze would be save themselves from banishment.

There were 15 pieces, each a different length and angle. David sped through the set-up of his maze. The ball he navigated fell off the table twice before he made a single adjustment. Gold carefully examined each and every carefully before placing any on the table.

For the first time in a competition, the houseguests watching sat in perfect silence. There was no cheering, no applauding, just silence. David's ball was almost in the hole on his seventh attempt. It was inches away from the finish line before it took a sharp turn and bounced onto the ground.

Gold had all of his pieces assembled before David could make it back to the head of his table. Emma drew in a deep breath as she saw Gold's ball slowly navigate its way to the finish line, while David trailed behind. It circled the hole just once before falling into place.

"Congratulations, Mr. Gold," Sydney's voice rang through the back yard. "You have been spared from elimination." The houseguests applauded unenthusiastically.

Defeated and on the verge of banishment, David ran to Mary Margaret and kissed her, "I'm going to make this right. When this is all over, I'm going to find you. I will always find you."

She drew back and pulled away with a confused look on her face and then responded, "I'll always find you." Emma watched a peculiar look cross over Mary Margaret's eyes as she and the other houseguests watched David leave.

* * *

"She did not," Ruby laughed as they sorted through the random gifts that audience had sent Emma. The gifts were mostly assorted candy and random junk food the viewers had heard her mention; many of them were Henry's favorites. "She actually said 'We'll continue this later?'" Ruby giggled.

"Why would I lie?" Emma got slightly defensive. "We came to the pool late together didn't we?"

"If you ask me, it sounds like you got played," Killian jeered. Emma and Ruby glared at him. "I'm simply pointing out that she got exactly what she wanted. And why not? If I was your type, I'd use my body to lure you in." He laughed. "You're a powerful ally."

"It's not like that," Emma said, doubting she knew what it was like.

"You have to admit, she has the upper hand," Ruby agreed with Killian.

The door opened and Lacey and Leroy made their way in. Lacey skimmed through the boxes of gifts. "Gold told me not to come up here. He said the gifts are just a way of making sure the King or Queen is off their game for the next competition. But he didn't get anything like this."

"I'd wager that's because the audience hates him," Killian said as he opened a bag of potato chips. "His days are seriously numbered… which is probably why he was given the wishing star."

"Not everyone hates him. He's an acquired taste," Lacey said with a smile that caused Killian to raise his eyebrow.

"Do you have any idea what he wished for?" Emma questioned.

"Not a clue," Lacey shrugged. "He just keeps saying it's a real game changer. Hey Emma, Why don't you have the mirror turned on?"

"Because spying on people is creepy," Emma swiftly responded. "Honestly, I haven't touched it. I kind of get freaked out by the idea that Sydney is everywhere."

"Yeah, when does that guy sleep?" Leroy laughed as he sipped on his beer.

"I'm pretty sure it's mostly pre-recorded," Ruby's eyes rolled. "I mean it's not like he's trapped in the mirrors." Nervous laughter filled the room at the thought.

"Why isn't Mary Margaret up here? She can't still be crying can she?" Leroy asked the group.

"She sort of blames me for David being gone," Emma sighed into her bottle.

"She's being ridiculous. She went on and on about feeling like she knew him in a past life," Ruby added. "Can I sleep up here with you, Emma? I need a break." Emma gave a half shrug, half nod.

"You can sleep with me," Killian lend over to Ruby with a knowing grin to Emma.

"Play your cards right, sailor, and I might take you up on that offer," Ruby laughed. "Oooh, you know what makes bad booze more bearable?" Ruby asked with a wolfish grin. "Drinking games."

"Drinking games?" Emma laughed. "No." She shook her head. Until this moment, she hadn't thought about the problematic image alcohol and games created for her number one viewer.

"Why not?" Ruby asked with a slight pout.

"Because this isn't a house party."

"Isn't it?" Lacey asked. "They give you a deck of cards and plenty of beer. Sounds like a house party to me." She masterfully shuffled the deck.

"I think I'd rather just get some rest," Emma answered. "But feel free to take whatever you want with you when you go."

Emma climbed under the sheets immediately as the others made their way out the door. The bed was cold and a homesick feeling crept over her. The gifts from the audience only reminded her how far away her son was and how much longer it would be before she saw him.

Sleepless hours passed before the door to the royal quarter's creaked open. Emma said nothing as Regina made her way into bed. Not a single word was exchange as the brunette's arm slid around the blonde's waist. Goosebumps spread across Emma's realization of how little clothing they were wearing and the sensation of touch caused goosebumps to spread across Emma's body.

She turned toward her slowly and their lips met in the dark. This kiss was soft and chaste. Emma's body tensed with excitement as Regina climbed on top of her. Warm bare legs interlocked as nothing separated them but their underwear.

Emma thought it had to be a dream, the expert way Regina worked her way into place. Her lips delicately explored the blonde's neck and collar bone teasing and playful on their way down to Emma's breast.

The blonde let out a quiet moan. Emma pulled Regna into a hard passionate kiss before she switched their positions in the bed. Regina gasped slightly, surprised by Emma's forcefulness. She placed her hands on Regina's waist as she took as deep breath, calming herself, trying not to rush. Her fingers rested on the clasp of Regina's bra as the door of the Royal Quarters creaked open.

"Well," Ruby drunkenly stumbled into the room without turning on the light. "Killian is more interested in himself than me. Lacey definitely wants me, but I'd rather not incur the wrath of Gold." She laughed. "So I pick you, Goldilocks."

"Ruby, get out," Emma yelped but it was no use. Ruby stumbled toward the bed and crawled in beside them.

"Oh shit," Ruby jumped out of the bed when she felt more than one body next to her. She turned on the light. "Did I just catch you with your hand in the cookie jar?" Emma's entire body was flushed red from embarrassment as she pulled herself away from Regina.

"I'm not familiar with that euphemism," Regina reached for the robe that was on the floor by the edge of the bed. "But if you're asking if you ruined the mood, the answer is obvious." Emma hid her face in her hands and let out an aggravated groan.

"Jesus," Ruby adverted her eyes as Regina dressed. "Leave a note on the door or something next time."

"You're assuming there will be a next time," Regina huffed. "Goldilocks?" Regina paused for a moment pondering the nickname and shook her head doubtfully. Emma watched powerlessly as she walked out of the door.

* * *

The morning came too quick and the King of the Castle competition was more intellectual than Emma wanted. The objective was to collect letters from the pool and arrange them into a word. The water in the pool had been drained and in its place was an orange slime. The houseguest had 3 minutes, the player with the largest correctly spelt word would be the new King of the Castle. In the event of a tie, the player who locked in their word first was declared the winner.

Emma hadn't managed to lock in before time expired. She had two Zs and 5 As and an F. She joined Killian and Gold on the sideline. They had opted to go for the prizes. Gold had won safety. Killian had landed himself a trip for two to the Caribbean which was to be redeemed after the competition was over.

"That's alright, Emma," Killian laughed at Emma as she stepped away from the competition. "We can't all have brains and beauty."

"You look like an Oompa Loompa," she frowned. He was covered in the ooze from the pool.

"A sexy Oompa Loompa," Killian said rubbing the orange slime all over his body.

"There is no such thing," Mr. Gold stated matter-of-factly.

"Regina you were the first contestant to buzz in," Sydney proclaimed. "Please reveal your word." She pulled the sheet that covered her answer away revealing the word _abhorrence_.

"Regina, you've correctly spelt a 10 letter word correctly," Sydney said proudly. "Let's see what the other houseguests were capable of."

"I'm out," Ruby said not wanting to reveal her attempt.

"Me too," Leroy grumbled as he followed her. Lacey then revealed her word with a smile: _headstones. _

"Is that two words or one?" Leroy's question earned him an exasperated sigh from Gold.

"I think it can go either way," Ruby answered.

"Lacey you also locked in a ten letter word, but Regina buzzed in several seconds faster," Sydney informed the houseguest. "Regina, you're still in the lead. Mary Margaret, let's see what you have in store." The grin on her face told Emma all she needed to know.

The word Mary Margaret had spelled was _caterpillars "_With a 12 letter word, Mary Margaret, you are the new Queen of the Castle," Sydney answered. What happened next caught Emma off guard.

"Long live the Queen," Leroy shouted. "Long live the Queen!" He said again, this time joined by Ruby and Gold. The third time around, the entire house joined in except Regina, who could not hide her anger at loosing.

* * *

The feast was the most pleasant one the houseguests had seen so far. Mary Margaret sat at the head of the table and tried to include everyone in the conversation. Everyone laughed and talked. They recounted the tales of last night for Mary Margaret. Emma placed the crown on her head and sat by her side at the table. Emma was surprised by how regal the small woman looked with the crown on her head. She held her chin high and Emma watched as Mary Margaret studied the other houseguests like they were her subjects

"I wanted to chat with you about David," Emma leaned in in whispered toward the end of the meal. They stepped away from the table to carry on their conversation in private.

"What's done is done, Emma," she responded firmly. "We have to move on. I don't plan on holding anything against you and I don't blame you." Mary Margaret added.

"But I nominated David," Emma said in protest.

"You've been nothing but nice to me during this past week," Mary Margaret smiled at her sweetly. "That's enough for me not to nominate you."

"Thanks?" Emma didn't know what else to say.

"I was so mad at him when I saw that video but I can't explain it….," Mary Margaret shook her head. "Something happened when he kissed me just before he was banished."

"I feel like I've known him forever," She said with a sigh. "This is going to make me sound crazy, but I thought maybe we were meant to be. In that moment I trusted him so completely." Emma said nothing; she just stood quietly and listened to Mary Margaret. "Do you trust her?"

"Who?" Emma asked. "Ruby?"

"You know that's not who I was referring to," Mary Margaret glanced at Regina and lowered her voice into a hushed tone.

"I…" Emma responded quietly. "I do."

"There's something about her," Mary Margaret shivered as she caught Regina's eye from across the dinning table. "She seems like she has something to hide."

"Everyone has some secrets, right?" Emma nervously asked. "You can't expect everyone in the house to be upfront."

"I'm just telling you to be careful. There's a difference between telling a lie and being a deceitful person. I just don't want to see anyone else get hurt."

"Sydney," the new Queen said as she stood. "I'd like to make my nominations."

"As you wish, your majesty," The mirror responded.

"I nominate Killian and Regina."

* * *

Emma made her way back to the room she shared with Regina, not knowing what she should say as she entered. Regina sat on the end of the bed rearranging her things.

"About last night," Emma started to say.

"Last night was a mistake," Regina cut her off, not making eye contact. "I should have won that competition, Emma."

"You almost did," Emma stood in the doorway.

"And I would have if I hadn't let myself get distracted," Regina sighed. "Last night was a distraction, a pleasant distraction, but a distraction nonetheless. It can't happen again."

"Oh," Emma stepped toward her confidently. "'I'm sure it won't." She leaned in to kiss her and Regina pulled away.

"Let me be perfectly clear," Regina spoke through a locked jaw. "I will not allow you to become my weakness in this competition. I have to win, Miss Swan."

"You really think…" Emma snorted angrily. "I'm sure if we wouldn't have fooled around last night, you would have thought of a 12 letter word," she said as she turned toward the door. Emma's abundance of sarcasm had always been her first line of self-defense.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked as she stood from the bed.

"Leroy's probably getting pretty lonely in the man cave," Emma said over her shoulder from the hallway.

"Wait," Regina cleared her throat. "Before you go, this was waiting for you," Regina handed her a package.

"What is it?" Emma asked as she inspected its brown paper and blue ribbon. Her name was written in cursive on the small card that was tucked in the corner. "Where'd it come from?"

"I really don't know," Regina watched with curiosity and waited for Emma to open it.

"Thanks," Emma spitefully walked out of sight before opening it. When she was all alone in the man cave, she slowly pealed back the wrapping revealing a brown storybook with the words 'Once Upon a Time' written across the cover. Emma stared at the book befuddled and then opened the card.

It read: _Prove yourself brave, unselfish and true only then will you be who you were truly meant to be. Love, Henry (and August)_

* * *

**_ Author's note: Thanks so much for reading! As always feedback is welcomed._**


	5. Chapter 5

"Come in, Emma," Mr. Gold called from the other side of the door. Emma opened it to see the man surrounded by large piles of books. The books were to be placed on the only bookshelf in one of the rooms in the house.

"I'd heard you were doing this," Emma said to Gold with a smile. "How?"

"The wishing star," Gold said, not breaking his concentration from the books. "Thought the house could use a little intellectual down time. Maybe this will prevent them from spending all of their free time drinking and randomly fornicating."

"Don't count on it," Emma laughed as she held the storybook behind her back tightly.

"Do you think Lacey would prefer Harry Potter over Twilight?" Gold sighed and looked down at the pile. "Modern novels are all quite dreadful."

"This is for Lacey? Really?" Emma asked with a raise of an eyebrow. "No offense, but she doesn't seem much like the book type."

"Well, I think you and I both know in this place things aren't what they seem," he tilted his head toward the object Emma had been carefully examining. "What's that you've got behind your back?"

"I actually don't know. It just showed up a few days ago. The card attached didn't say who it's from," Emma told partial truths when she showed the storybook to Gold. "I thought it might have something to do with your library."

"I've never seen it before," Gold shook his head. "What's it about, dearie?" She held it out for him to take and he hesitated but took it after a few moments.

"I haven't finished it," Emma exhaled heavily. A curious expression crossed Gold's face as he looked over the pages. "It's just strange variations of fairytales that we know. Snow White and her friends are at war with the Evil Queen, but everyone has these dark and depressing backgrounds. Little Red Riding Hood is a werewolf."

Gold slammed the book shut, "I think you should finish it. A great many things can be learned from a good book."

Emma nodded, "Got nothing better to do with my time." He handed it back to her. "Thanks, and good luck with your project."

"You too," Gold said as he watched her leave. "You haven't shown the book to R… anyone else have you?" Emma shook her head. "It might be best if you keep the book to yourself until we know how it came to be here."

* * *

"I'd be washed up on some shore somewhere with Kiera Knightly," Killian chuckled. Ruby nodded in agreement as she nestled in close to his chest. They stretched out on the patio furniture in the backyard. "With nothing but sand at my feet and the ocean breeze in my hair."

"I think I'd like to be in a cabin in the woods," Mary Margaret answered with a dreamy look in her eyes. She sat across from them in between Leroy and Lacey on a larger section of the patio furniture. Regina sat alone on a bench to the side of the others. The patio furniture formed a J-shape. "Alone." She added.

"That sounds like the setting for a horror movie," Lacey shuddered.

"I don't know, a quiet cabin could be very relaxing," Ruby sat up, slightly pulling away from Killian but staying within reach. "Can I join you in that cabin?"

"I think I'd like that," Mary Margaret smiled slightly.

"What are you guys doing?" Emma approached, taking the only empty seat on the patio furniture next to Regina, who scooted over as much as she could to avoid any brushing of limbs as Emma sat down.

"We're playing a game called 'Anywhere but here'," Ruby answered as Killian playfully jabbed at her side. She giggled and pushed his hand away. "Killian, stop it." He pulled her back towards him and nibbled on her shoulder. "How about you, Emma?"

"Me what?"

"If you could be anywhere but here, anywhere in the entire planet, with anyone, where would you be and who's with you?"

Emma shrugged slightly as she grew quiet. "Home," she said softly with a solemn expression. "With… my brother."

"Well that's boring," Leroy chuckled.

"What's so special about Boston," Mary Margaret asked with an inquisitive tone. "That is where you're from, right?" Emma nodded. "Why would you choose there over anywhere else in the world?"

Emma opened her mouth in preparation for another cover-up, but she was interrupted by Regina. "I think I'd like to be at the top of the Eiffel tower with Olivia Wilde. If she's unavailable, I'd settle for Javier Bardem." Emma smiled slightly.

"I'd like to be in Pittsburg." Leroy waited for a reply. When no one asked for more information, he gave it anyway. "I really like the Steelers and I've never seen a football game. And there's this pretty girl I know, Astrid. I'd like to ask her. "

"Leroy, you sly dog you," Lacey laughed. "You never told us you have a girl waiting for you back home."

"Well, it's a bit complicated," Leroy hung his head warily. "She's a technically a Nun." A smirk grew in the corner of Regina's mouth. A moment passed with when no one said anything.

"You've lived an interesting life," Lacey said with a smile. "If I could be 'anywhere but here' I think I'd be in LA with Kirsten Stewart."

* * *

"We have to target Regina and Gold," Ruby reiterated as she and Emma stood in the shower stall in their swim suits with the water running full blast. "If Killian stays instead, then Lacey is our target. He won't come after us as long as I can keep him preoccupied."

"I don't think that's the best way to go about it," Emma protested. "Why not let Regina and Gold go after each other... Our hands will be clean."

"Everyone has to go home eventually," Ruby weakly admitted. "But Leroy is a waste of our time."

"It's just that he snores," Emma said as she ran her hair under the shower while Ruby stood next to her. The truth is, Emma actually liked everyone in the house and was struggling with the idea of eliminating anyone at this point. Although she knew they all would have to go.

"Well, you can sleep in my bed the rest of this week," Ruby added. "And I promise not to have someone else in there when you crawl into bed next to me."

The curtain of the stall pulled open abruptly and Emma reached for her towel. "Oh," Emma said as Killian stepped into the shower. "I was just leaving." Emma cheeks were flushed pink as she took in Killian's naked form.

"You're more than welcome to join us," Killian joked. Emma shot a baffled look to Ruby who simple gave her an indifferent shrug. Her head shook in disbelief as she stepped out of the stall.

"Hey Emma?" Ruby laughed. "Does this make us even?"

"Not a chance," Emma quickly answered and closed the curtain behind her. Almost on cue the main door to the bathroom opened and Regina stepped in.

"Miss Swan," she nodded as she walked past Emma and barely making eye contact. She headed directly to the shower stall.

"That showers occupied," Emma cautiously disclosed.

"But the showers not on," Regina's eyes traveled up and down Emma's body, which was only covered in a towel. They then floated to the red towel hang on the hook of the stall. "I see….Well, I guess I'll just have to wait until Ruby is done."

"Right. Wait no," Emma stumbled realizing what she had just implied, adjusting her wet hair so that the bathing suit top was easily visible.

"It's none of my business who you're having romantic endeavors with," Regina waved her off and stepped toward the sinks.

Emma stepped toward the sinks, leaning in carefully, ensuring she not invade Regina's personal space. "As far I'm concerned… it is your business. Your business exclusively." Regina shot her a look out of the corner of her eye. "Good luck tomorrow," Emma turned away and walked out the door

* * *

Regina and Killian hung from two separate bars that spun in circles around the pool. The object was to hang on to your bar as long as possible. The first contestant to drop would be banished. Various changes in climate and giant foam hand added to the difficulty of the competition. The rubber hand unpredictably tried to reach out and punch each of the contestants off the bar they clung to.

Killian let out a yawn, "Good luck Regina." He smirked confidently. The challenge was very physical. The contestants' entire body was used to stay on the bar. Each of them had both of their arms and legs completely around the bar the bar the hung horizontally above the pool.

Emma felt herself flinch when Regina slipped sideways the first time and had to re-center herself on the bar. She only hoped that the other houseguest were watching the competition and not her. It was very obvious she was not as impartial as she had claimed in the days leading up to this event.

The speed at which the bars spun around the circle increased and the amount of force the giant hand applied amplified. Emma watched as Regina took some very hard blows to the side, but she continued to cling on with every ounce of strength she had.

Killian was starting to look nauseated at the motion. When he was hit by the hand this time, he slid off the bar and latched to it with only his hook at the last minute. He reached the bar with his other hand and balanced himself. Regina too struggled with the foam hand. It knocked her sideways so that she hung from the bar upside down, but both her arms and legs were wrapped around it.

Killian laughed as his hook slipped off the bar. He must have known it was close to the end for both of them. The pained look on Regina's face said she was she was losing grip. His fingers started to peel away from the bar when he was struck by the rubber hand again. He dropped into the pool mere moments before Regina's legs and arms lost their grip.

Sydney announced Killian's banishment and he hugged the houseguests goodbye. Regina emerged from the pool with a victorious smile at Mary Margaret who glowered back. The intensity between them had doubled in the past couple of days and Emma could tell it was only going to get worse.

"There's a ticket to the Caribbean with your name on it," Killian informed Ruby just before he stepped out the door.

"Well that was nice," Mary Margaret smiled at her. "Do you think you'll actually join him?"

"Of course not," Ruby laughed. "Nobody finds true love on these shows." Emma watched the smile fade from Mary Margaret's face. Emma didn't know if Ruby was aware of the backhanded insult she had just served Mary Margaret, but it was obvious the smaller brunette was offended.

* * *

Emma tossed and turned in the bed as she listened to Leroy snoring. The rest of the night had dragged on. Just when Emma's eyes started to grow heavy, there was a loud blast of music coming out of the speakers. The track was from the 80s, but Emma couldn't remember the song. She jumped out of bed and reached over to Leroy who was still snoring soundly. He didn't budge. She rattled him again, "Leroy get up." She shouted over the loud music.

"Two more minutes, doc," Leroy tugged the covers over his head. In one swift motion Emma tugged on the covers causing Leroy to spill out the bed.

"I'm up," he said as she stood him on his feet. The clock in their room said it was exactly midnight as they headed toward the sound of the music.

The living room was dark, save the faint tint of black light and the neon glow of the very 1980s decorations. The year in which Emma was born was written in faux spray paint on one of the mirrors. Emma couldn't make out any faces, only forms as she and Leroy stepped onto the dance floor that laid over the carpet in the living room. Her eyes had not adjusted to the darkness.

"The rules are simple, houseguests," Sydney's voice interrupted the music temporarily. "Dance until you drop. The last contestant standing will be the new King or Queen of the Castle. Contestants are not allowed to bump others off of the dance floor. All contestants must stay upright and keep moving the entire time or they are out of the competition."

"Wait, what happens if we accidently bump into someone and they fall off?" Mary Margaret voice chimed in from somewhere in the near distance.

"Both contestants are disqualified," Sydney clarified before his voice faded away and the music went back to blaring.

Emma closed her eyes and wished she could be anywhere else. She hated dancing but tried to tap her feet in time with the music. She swayed a little from side to side. It took a few minutes for her eyes to completely adjust to the strange darkness. Emma hated dancing and knew she looked awkward. She felt awkward. However, she couldn't have looked as awkward as Mr. Gold who seemed to be doing some strange box step by himself.

Hours passed before Leroy was the first out. "I'm too old for this," he grumbled as he walked away. Emma's feet throbbed as she danced close to Ruby and Mary Margaret. Ruby's large teeth glowed as she smiled at Emma, "You know she's just trying to make you jealous." Emma watched as Regina and Lacey dance closely to one another. She tried and failed desperately not to stare.

"It's not my jealousy I'm worried about," Emma made a small gesture to Gold who was watching them carefully. Ruby let as shrug as Mary Margaret pranced around them, bobbing up and down waving her hand maniacally. "How do you have so much energy?"

"Some days you just got a dance," Mary Margaret said as she grabbed Emma by the hands and spun her around. Emma laughed at the crazy way the woman was moving about and had no idea how she was still so full of energy.

"You look kind of like a Muppet," Emma laughed. As Mary Margaret waved her hands around in the air above her head.

"Woooooo," she shouted as she danced around. She must have lost track of the edge of the dance floor because as soon as she took just a jump to the left she was disqualified. She let out a sigh and shouted, "Good luck." Emma laughed, wondering if she threw the competition.

A slippery soapy foam sprayed out across the floor and Duran Duran's _Hungry like the Wolf_ started blaring through the speaker. Gold was still dancing by himself in the corner but Ruby had made her way to Regina and Lacey. Emma tapped her foot as she watched the girls dance together. Ruby and Lacey faced each other with Regina pulled in close to Lacey's back as they continued to grind.

Emma knew she had a choice to make: stay and watch like Mr. Gold, or join the other three. As she stood to the sideline, Regina's eyes made contact with hers. Emma didn't know Regina's intentions, but her eyes definitely gave a come hither look.

Emma hesitantly slid toward them. As soon as Emma was within reach, she was pulled in close by Lacey's hand. Emma found herself pressed close to Ruby's back and falling into rhythm with their movement. Lacey's hand lingered on Emma's hips keeping her locked tightly in place.

Emma couldn't remember the last night she'd been in a sweaty dance bar surrounded by beautiful women. Before Henry was born, Emma was too young and after, she was too busy raising him to have many nights like this. This certainly wasn't something she was going to forget soon.

When her thoughts came back to the competition, she could feel Regina's eyes locked on her. Regina's hand ran along Lacey's mid-section as Regina's lips teasingly moved down Lacey's neck causing the girl to shudder. Lacey's hand still rested on Emma's waist squeezing her tightly. Ruby's hand then slid into Emma's hair as Ruby twisted her upper body to kiss Emma on the lips. The blonde parted her lips while her eyes stayed locked on Regina.

"Well, the viewers at home are certainly getting a show," Regina's voice broke through the 80s tracks with a hint of bitterness. Emma knew exactly what she was suggesting. Ruby turned back to Lacey who pulled Ruby's face towards her in a deep kiss. Ruby let out an animalistic groan as she kissed the girl back forcefully, pulling her even closer into her arms.

The sound of breaking glass sounded from nearby. "I built you a Library," Gold shouted as his cane landed against one of the mirrors. He stormed off the dance floor without another word. Lacey pulled away from Ruby with an apologetic smile and ran after him.

The space between the final three dancers grew larger as they continued to dance. After about an hour, Ruby turned to Regina and said, "You could drop out you know. You must be exhausted from the competition earlier. I promise neither of us will put you up this week." Emma knew Ruby was lying. She has told her multiple times that she thinks Regina is the most dangerous player in the game and Emma's lie detector was giving her a red alert.

"You speak for Emma as well now?" Regina asked as her voice trailed up at the end of the sentence. Emma didn't speak; she was trying to think of a way out of the situation. "We have a deal, Ruby." Regina fumed with anger then turned to step off the dance floor.

"Regina, wait," Emma reached for her, pulling her back towards the floor. Her feet slipped on the wet floor as their lips locked. She collided hard with Regina's mouth as her hands made their way around her waist.

"Let go of me, Miss Swan," Regina tugged herself free. Emma didn't know what to do or say when they fell to the ground and Regina landed on top her. The lights in the living room instantly switched to normal as they scrambled to their feet.

"Congratulations, Ruby," Sydney proclaimed. "You are the new Queen of the Castle."

* * *

The feast the next morning was awful. Emma's entire body was exhausted and all she could think about was Regina. She wouldn't make eye contact with her no matter how much Emma tried. Surely, she blamed her for the loss she suffered and this one, unlike the last, was her fault.

When Ruby stood to make her nomination, Emma's stomach felt sick. The feeling got worse when she looked at the confident grin on Regina's face. She was about to be blindsided. "Sydney, I'm ready to make my nominations," Ruby spoke with food still in her mouth. She didn't stand from the table. "I'd like nominate Mr. Gold and…." She paused and looked at Emma. "Leroy."

Neither one of them seemed entirely surprised by the nominations. Gold gave Ruby a slight nodded as he stood from the table and placed his arm firmly on Lacey's shoulder.

The group cleared out and Ruby made her way to the Royal Quarters with Emma close behind. "I hope you're not looking to get lucky, Emma," Ruby laughed. "That thing on the dance floor was just to throw Regina off. I've never thought about kissing you for real." That was a half lie.

"I wasn't, I just wanted to make sure we're ok," Emma looked at her feet.

"If I have to keep her here to keep you from getting upset, I will," Ruby continued. "But don't fool yourself, Emma. Eventually we have to get rid of her or she'll get rid of us."


	6. Chapter 6

"A picture is worth a thousand words," Sydney announced. Gold and Leroy stood facing a tall wall that had been built in the back yard. The wall was covered in hooks for hanging picture frames. A large box filled with 20 portraits sat next to each of them, though there were only 13 hooks on each of their walls.

The object of the competition was to hang the photos in the correct sequence before the other contestant. A divider stood between them so that the contestants couldn't see what the other was doing. Each portrait was accompanied by a cryptic clue.

Emma was never unimpressed by changes the backyard would undergo overnight. The houseguests sat on the patio furniture in the backyard, starring at a wall that was decorated to resemble the entrance to a castle knowing that on the other side Leroy and Gold were going to be hanging portraits. Two monitors were mounted onto the 'castle's main gate' so that they could watch the contestants try to figure out the proper sequence.

Leroy read his first clue aloud, "I'm one of few; small of stature but mighty of heart." The number five sat in the corner. Leroy shuffled through the painted portraits until he found a painting of seven small men carrying pick axes.

"Hey," Mary Margaret stood and walked closer to the larger monitor. "Doesn't one of those dwarves look a little like Leroy?"

"It does," Emma said from where she was seated. Ruby nodded in agreement as well.

"It's probably an attempt to make the competition more challenging," Regina stated flatly as she stepped toward them, carefully watching the monitors.

"Hey is that me?" Lacey said as Gold fumbled with a painting of a beautiful girl in a blue dressed standing with a monstrous looking man with golden scales for skin.

"That hideous thing must be Mr. Gold," Ruby laughed, though Lacey didn't register her comment. She was completely mesmerized by the painting.

"There's you Ruby," Mary Margaret pointed to the tall brunette cloaked in a red hood.

"Oh, come on," Ruby scoffed. "I think I'd be over there with Emma and David yielding a sword."

An eerie chill ran along Emma's spine. She studied the paintings. Gold and Leroy hung them on the walls. Some of them were almost identical to images she'd seen in the book Henry had sent her but in much greater detail.

"I don't think they got your scowl right," Emma laughed as she glanced to Regina who was staring intently at the monitors. She was depicted in a skin tight black gown surrounded by purple smoke.

Leroy's sequence was almost complete. He hung the past portrait on it's painting depicted someone who resembled Regina with a crown on her head glaring down at a defeated Mary Margaret who was on the floor clutching a bleeding man that looked like David. He raced back to press his buzzer.

"I'm sorry, Leroy" Sydney said. "Three of your portraits are incorrect."

Gold's sequence told a different story. One of a Queen behind bars, and a happy couple holding a new born. Emma scanned the photos quickly, realizing that she wasn't depicted in any of them. Gold hit the buzzer and that eerie chill ran down Emma's spin once more.

The familiar fanfare sounded as Leroy was told he was banished, never to come back. He hugged everyone tightly and told Ruby to make good choices as he exited. Emma made her way to the other side of the wall to stare at the portraits and congratulate Gold.

"Look familiar?" Gold said as he stood over her shoulder.

"Not exactly," Emma said. "But something about it… It makes me feel…"

"It's a story of hope, Emma," Gold added. "Something we can all use."

"This isn't a story of hope," Emma walked closer to the painting of the jailed Regina running her fingers slowly over the edges of the frame. "An ending isn't happy unless it's for everyone, ya know? 'They all lived happily ever after'. Everyone deserves happiness."

"Even the evil ones?" Gold asked as he stepped toward her.

"I don't believe there are evil people," Emma moved to the painting of Mary Margaret and David holding a small child. "Sometimes people get desperate, they feel trapped and they wind up hurting someone badly. Someone they never intended to hurt." She gently placed her hand over on the small baby in the painting.

"May I speak with you, Gold?" Regina cleared her throat, which caused Emma to jump. She was so entranced in the paintings, she hadn't heard Regina walk over. "Privately." Even though Regina tried her best to stay composed, Emma could hear the anger in her voice. Emma couldn't blame Regina. Someone made a puzzle where the solution depicted Regina in a medieval prison. Gold and Regina headed back towards the house, leaving Emma alone to study the paintings. Any one of them could have been ripped right from the pages of the Storybook: a story of suffering a loss with a faint silver lining.

* * *

"Little Red Riding Hood?" Ruby let out a sarcastic yawn. She cracked open a bottle of the liquor America had sent to the Royal Quarters. As much as America showered Emma with gifts, Ruby had received double. There was top shelf liquor.

"Not every version of her story is picnic baskets and female victimization," Emma added. "I happen to know for a fact that she was quite the bad ass."

"That so?" Ruby asked with a grin.

"Two words: were-fucking-wolf."

"That might be one word," Ruby answered as her thoughts wandered.

Emma took a swig from the bottle of vodka Ruby had been sipping, "Hey, where is everyone?"

Ruby let out a heavy sigh, "The paintings of course sent Mary Margaret into another dramatic 'I miss David' frenzy. Regina is avoiding…."

"Me, right," Emma rolled her eyes hard. "What about Lacey?"

"She was up here for the better part of this last week," Ruby shrugged. "I guess now that she knows he's not going anywhere..."

"You jealous?" Emma asked, nudging her shoulder against Ruby's.

"No," Ruby laughed dismissively. "It's certainly not much of a party without her though."

"Would you like me to summon the other houseguests for you, your Majesty?" Sydney's voice carried over the speakers in the bedroom.

Emma looked to Ruby. "Sure," she said with a shrug. Both of them had been very caught off guard. The King or Queen had yet to demand the presence of his or her subjects. "Summon the subjects." Ruby said with a chuckle.

"Can you even?" Emma was interrupted by his voice echoing through the house.

"Houseguests, please make your way to the Royal Quarters immediately," Sydney demanded.

"Apparently," Ruby answered. It didn't take long for the other houseguests to file into the Royal Quarters. Gold and Lacey were the first to arrive. They stood silently while they waited for the others to get there.

"What's the meaning of all of this?" Regina asked as she stood next to Gold and Lacey. She was sweaty and dressed in workout clothes. "I was in the middle of my cardio routine."

Mary Margaret was the last to arrive, her eyes were red and splotchy from crying all afternoon. She shut the door behind her slowly. As soon as the door closed, all of the lights in the room shut off.

When the lights came back on, the six houseguests stood around a table with a bottle of something called 'Blood of the Dragon' placed in the middle. Six small medicine cups were place round the bottom of the bottle.

"Fortune favors the brave," Mary Margaret read the card attached to the bottle aloud. "The houseguest to drink the greatest amount of this elixir will receive an advantage that will stay with them the rest of the game."

"And a massive hangover?" Emma asked. "No thanks, I think I'll pass." She stood from the end of the bed and walked past the other houseguests to the door. When she tried to turn the knob, it didn't budge. "Sydney, are you serious? We're locked in."

"I fail to see the benefit imbibing alcohol has to this competition," Gold ridiculed. "Perhaps the reward isn't worth the price."

"All houseguests must partake in this bonus challenge," Sydney's smile radiated from the mirror.

"This isn't alcohol" Lacey said as she studied the label. "It's a cure-all elixir from Hong Kong rarely found in the states. The rumor is, it made by some healer who has magical powers," Lacey noticed the houseguests were staring at her. "What? I read it online."

"When you say _magical _you mean?" Regina made air quotes around the word magical as she asked the question.

"I'm sure it's just old world medicine," Gold added correcting Lacey. "Pseudoscience at its finest."

"There are some accounts of it working, though of course that's never been verified," Lacey added. "Most people report a high energy euphoric state."

"What's the catch?" Emma asked as she studied the design on the bottle skeptically. A large orange dragon snaked around the label. "I mean, if it's a healing elixir, why would there need to be a contest to get us to drink it?"

"When taken in large quantities, 'Blood of the Dragon' may cause strong hallucinations lasting for several hours, memory loss, migraines, fever, convulsions, temporary paralysis," Mary Margaret said as she picked up the bottle and read the warning label. "And..."

"You might want to finish that sentence, dearie," Gold said with a frown.

"Death," she said. "Occasionally death."

"Well if it's only occasional," Ruby smirked as she poured a shot. She held it to her lips as the other houseguests watched cautiously. She threw down the first dose with a light twist of her nose. The second her glass hit the table, she poured another. Not a single person moved. "It's part of the competition; they're not going to let us die." She took a second.

"I can't very let you win that easily," Regina said as she stepped to the table and poured a shot for herself. Emma watched as everyone downed theirs first. She took a moment before she downed what was in her cup. The bright purple liquid was very smooth going down and it left a numbing sensation in her throat.

The bottom of the bottle was quickly approaching and the shot total stood Ruby in the lead with seven, Lacey and Gold tied at six, Mary Margaret and Regina both had only five doses. Emma had taken four, which was only double the recommended dosage.

"I'm feeling great," Ruby happily pronounced. "Like I could fight a bull." She bounced around next to Emma and Mary Margaret on the balls of her feet. "Anyone want to wrestle?"

"What?" Mary Margaret asked as Ruby started poking her side. "Stop." She swatted away Ruby's hand with a slight giggle.

"When you smile, I can see snowflakes in your eyes," Ruby said as she leaned very close to Mary Margaret.

"I would kill to be on that level right now," Lacey poured another dose into her small medicine cup. "I think there's only one more." She placed it in front of Ruby, but Emma reached for it first and swallowed it down quickly.

"It's a tie," Sydney said as his head floated. "Ruby and Lacey, your rewards will appear tomorrow during the King of the Castle competition."

"I don't feel anything but tired," Emma said with a yawn. "Can I go to bed?"

"It just hasn't hit you yet," Lacey said. "It will."

"What's happening to my hands?" Ruby looked at her finger tips frantically. "Are those claws?"

"What are you talking about?" Mary Margaret reached for her. "There's nothing wrong with your hands."

"Don't touch me," she shouted. She shrunk away, crawling back on to the bed. "I'll scratch you. You have to leave now. Get out."

"Calm down, Ruby, it's just one of the side effects," Mary Margaret said calmly.

Emma's eyes must be playing tricks on her. Where Ruby was seated, there now stood a large black wolf. She rubbed her eyes hard and Ruby returned. Emma looked around at the other houseguests to gage their reactions, but no one seemed alarmed. She must have been the only one that could see it.

"Get out now," Ruby shouted again. "I don't want to hurt any of you."

Emma raced to the bathroom and grabbed Ruby's favorite red towel. She ran back out and quickly wrapped the towel around Ruby's shoulders. "Red repeals the beast," she said in a calm voice. "Your skin is burning you should lay down," Emma added. Ruby nodded slightly. Mary Margaret stepped to her side and helped Ruby lie down in bed.

"What's going on?" Regina demanded some answers.

When Emma turned back to the group she saw Gold covered from head to towel in a scaling golden flakes for skin. "Who are you?" Lacey screeched as she pulled away from him.

"What are you talking about?" Gold asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me, you hideous creature," Lacey bolted out the door, which Sydney must have unlocked after the bottle was empty. Gold, who now appeared normal again, chased after.

"This is all your fault," Mary Margaret's voice darkened as she stepped toward Regina.

"I fall to see how any of this could possibly be my fault," Regina argued. Emma watched as the space between the two narrowed; something flickered in her vision. A purple haze like the one from the book and the painting covered them. She shook her head and it was gone.

"I see you now," Mary Margaret gave Regina a look Emma had never seen on a person before. "I know exactly who you are and what you're capable of. This has to stop. You will make it stop."

"Even if I wanted these to stop, I couldn't make it, we all took the shots and now we pay the price." Regina stated matter-of-factly. "And trust me dear, you have no idea who I am or what I'm capable of."

"Oh I do. Try as you might, you won't win," Mary Margaret faced her with her chin held high. "Evil never wins. You're the rotten fruit of a poor family tree, unworthy and incapable of love. The only way you'll have happiness is to steal it from others."

Regina raised her hand to slap Mary Margaret in the face. Just before she made contact, Emma grabbed her wrist, gently pulling it back. "It's just the elixir," Emma said as she pulled Regina away. "It's not worth it. Let's get out of here."

"I don't need you to come over in your," Regina looked her up and down. "Very well fitted armor and save me." She spun around on her heels and left the Royal Quarters. "I will fight my own battles, Miss Swan." Emma looked down seeing the hallucinations that Regina was experiencing of her in armor. She smiled just before it disappeared.

"Where are you going?" Mary Margaret commanded of Emma as she started to follow. "If you follow her, you are disgracing all of us. You're nothing but a disappointment."

"Shut up," Emma pouted and slammed the door. She searched for Regina and found her in Gold's library. She was searching all of the shelves diligently throwing books around when they weren't what she was looking for.

"It has to be here," Regina said to herself unaware that Emma was in the room. "He wouldn't bring all of his books and not bring it."

"What are you looking for?" Emma questioned. As she pulled Regina around to face her, the brunette's eyes glowed bright purple.

"I'm looking for something and when I've found it…" Regina said in a menacing tone. "She'll regret the day she was born."

"Stop," Emma commanded, staring into Regina's purple eyes. "Sit down." She pulled her down on the bench and sat next to her. "Listen to me carefully. No one is unworthy or incapable of love. No one. Mary Margaret is being an idiot and hopefully she'll know it in the morning."

"I've done more evil in one lifetime than you can imagine. If you knew who I was, you wouldn't dare talk to me like this," Regina voice was low and husky. "I've had men beheaded for less."

"You're kidding, right? I know what you're getting at and you're not her," Emma laughed. "You're not the Evil Queen."

"And what makes you so certain?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Even if you were, it wouldn't matter," Emma added. "I standby what I said. No one is incapable or unworthy of Love." Regina looked down at her feet, avoiding eye contact. Emma watched Regina studying her face. It was as if no one had said that to before. "The way I see it everyone has a box of hearts."

"What?" Regina pulled back to look in her Emma's eyes.

"I said that wrong," she adjusted herself and ran her fingers through her hair. Emma's skin felt warm like it was electric. The elixir and the high it created buzzed through her system. "Every single love anyone has ever felt, it stays with you. No matter how great or how devastating. The great ones never leave, for better or worse."

"Sometimes a great love can make people do awful things," Emma continued. Regina didn't respond. "I know you've experienced lost in the past. You don't ever have to tell me what or how, but I know that it's there. That love will always be part of who you are. But it isn't all you are and neither are the things you've done since you've lost it. "

"I… "Regina placed her hand on Emma's knee causing a purple electric shot between them. Emma jumped to her feet. She knew it was just a hallucination but it felt real. "You saw that too, didn't you?" Emma nodded and Regina starred at her for a moment. "Who are you really?"

"What do you mean?" Emma noticing a familiar puzzled look across Regina face. "You know more about the real me than anyone," she added, finding herself backing away from Regina. Regina placed her hand on Emma's shoulder and the sparks happened again.

"Don't toy with me, Emma," Regina said. "I think you know exactly what I mean." Regina reached for her again and Emma moved her hands to meet Regina's. Sparks emitting from both of their fingers filling all the distance between them. "How are you able to do that?" Regina asked with a curious and eager expression.

Emma stepped forward and kissed Regina hard. Her eyes were closed so she didn't see the energy radiating from them both, but Emma surely felt it. "Maybe I should show you what else I'm able to do." They locked lips again and the sensation grew stronger. Regina slammed her against the wall running her hands down the blonde's body, causing the hairs on her body to stand at full attention.

Emma grabbed Regina by the face and kissed her fully as they spun into the first open bedroom – the one that was originally theirs. The energy that buzzed between them rapidly increased Emma's arousal and when she looked in Regina's eyes, she knew it was doing the same to her. Emma's eyes were playing tricks on her again as an indigo fog grew around them in the room.

. Emma didn't remember unbuttoning her shirt, but she looked down to find it open as Regina pushed her onto the bed. "Wait," Emma protested propping herself up on her elbows. "I need to know you're not going to push me away again. If we do this, I need to know that you aren't going to say I will just mess up your game."

"Stop talking, Emma," Regina murmured, glancing to her with eyes glowing bright purple. She kissed Emma's chest and continued down. Emma tossed her head back and savored the moment.

"No," she said gently pulling Regina's face toward hers. "I need to know."

Regina sighed heavily, touching Emma's stomach lightly as purple flickers followed the trail, "I don't know who you are, or how you got here. We're not like the others, you and I. I didn't plan for you be here, but I'm happy you are." It wasn't exactly the answer that Emma was hoping for, but it would have to do. Without another word, Regina pulled herself further on top of Emma, straddling her hips. Their lips met with a fervent smack as they began clumsily pulling each other's tops off.

"You're so warm," Regina whispered into Emma's ear before her lips made her way down the blonde's neck. Emma's tongue flicked Regina's collarbone rapidly and teasingly. Regina grunted and rolled her hips on to Emma, causing her to buck as they made contact.

With the 'Blood of the Dragon' in their systems, everything was more intense then Emma could ever have imagined. As they fell into a rhythm Regina moved her hand over the fly of Emma's pants, not touching the button or the zipper – traveling just slightly lower. The sensation was unlike anything Emma had ever felt before.

With each subtle move, Regina caused jolts all over Emma's body. _There's no fucking way that's a hallucination._ Her body jerked and writhed with pleasure as if Regina knew exactly where to touch her without actually touching her. Regina brought her almost to the edge in a matter of minutes, but Emma didn't want it to end.

She slid her hand next to Regina's, making gentle contact with the thin fabric of Regina's underwear but going no further. The wetness Emma felt as her hand moved into place made her groan. Regina shuddered with pleasure as Emma explored her slowly. Energy was all around them; Emma closed her eyes and focused.

Suddenly she could feel herself fully exploring Regina, though her hand barely moved from its position. Regina rocked hard into the palm of Emma's hand, which let her know they were on the same page. Regina's pace quickened as Emma imagined herself going deeper inside. She exactly knew how much speed and force to apply as if they'd been lovers for eons.

It was Regina who suddenly lost control, gripping the blonde's hips forcefully as she tried to maintain balance. Her breath was ragged and the purple in her eyes grew darker. The fog in the room grew as the sensation deepened for both of them. Regina struggled to return the energy Emma was sending through her body.

An amplified surge of energy raced through Emma's body, sending her over the edge just moments before Regina in a spiraling peak that she had never experienced. Regina rocked slowly, riding out the climax just before collapsing into the blonde's arms.

"Who are you?" Regina said softly as Emma's arms wrapped around her. Emma didn't respond. She just held the woman tightly as they both drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"Houseguests, please gather in the living room," Sydney's voice caused Emma to jolt forward in the bed. She wasn't surprised when the other half of the bed was empty, at least not entirely. She couldn't recount the details of the previous night if she wanted to and she wasn't entirely sure it wasn't just an incredible hallucination she had… solo.

She pulled a shirt over her head and started reach for the knob. On the other side was Regina holding two cups of coffee. She'd already been up and showered. Her hair was still slightly damp and she was wearing new clothes.

"I didn't want to wake you," she said as she handed her a coffee mug.

"Thanks," Emma said sipping the coffee slowly. There was a moment of awkward silence where the two just stared at each other. "So, last night… was."

"Houseguests, gather in the living immediately," Sydney demanded.

"We should probably," Regina tilted her head in the direction of the living room.

"Yep," Emma nodded rocking back on her heels. "I'm right behind you."

They were of course the last ones to join the small group, "Houseguests, I have a very special announcement," Sydney said joyously. "There will be no King of Castle competition today. Instead, we will have two houseguests rejoining us."

"You can't do that," Gold argued. "They've been banished."

"Since the houseguests have already been eliminated, they are not eligible for any of the prizes. Instead, they will only assist Lacey or Ruby in winning their competition."

"Are you ready to find out who the audience has sent to assist you?" Sydney asked Ruby and Lacey. They looked at each other and shrugged. A picture of Whale floated on the screen and Lacey's name appeared under it.

"Umm, alright then," Lacey said indifferently as she stepped away. The next image that appeared would be the person sent to assist Ruby. Emma could see her physically hold her breath until David's face appeared on the screen.

"What the actual fuck?" said Ruby with a puzzled look. She shot an eye roll to Emma as she went back into the royal quarters.

"They will be arriving later tonight, so make preparations" was the last thing Sydney said before disappearing.

"Come on," Regina said to Emma. "We need to clear your stuff out of the man cave. Whale and David will need a place to sleep."

Emma smiled and followed her down the hallway, "This… doesn't bother you?"

"Of course it does," Regina snapped.

"Their return changes everything," Emma said.

"It's certainly frustrating, but they're just back to create drama. Until we know exactly how they will help Ruby or Lacey, there's nothing we can do," Regina mostly watched as Emma piled her things into the bag. "They can't win."

"Right, winning is the only thing that matters," Emma said flatly. There was a beat and Regina said nothing in response.

"So?" Emma nervously rain her fingers through her hair. "That elixir was something huh?"

"Very intense hallucinations," Regina nodded. "Incredibly vivid….Emma what do you-?"

Emma kissed her hard and passionately cutting her off before she could finish her sentence, "I remember everything." Regina smiled and kissed softly before pulling away. Something else had caught her attention.

"Emma, what is this?" Regina said as she grabbed the Storybook Emma stuffed into a corner of the mattress.

"It's the package I got a few days ago," Emma hesitantly answered as she stuffed the rest of her things into her bag. "It was a gift from Henry."

Regina's face went pale as she leafed through the pages and came to a screeching halt on the picture depicting Snow White holding her infant daughter. She swallowed hard before asking, "Emma, exactly how old are you?"

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! Unlike previous chapters, the next chapter will take place in the same week this one began. **


	7. Chapter 7

"So, I see you cleared out of the man cave," Ruby asked with a suggestive smile as she sat down in between Mary Margaret and Emma on the couch in the living room. They were patiently awaiting the arrival of the two formally banished houseguests. "Last night was eventful, I take it?"

Emma pressed her lips together and exhaled slowly through her nose, "It was." She let her head roll into a very slow nod. _So was this morning._ She and Regina had gotten into an argument over the difference in their age, which was barely 9 years. "How are you feeling?" she asked Ruby, wanting desperately to change the subject.

"I'm fine," Ruby said. "I don't remember much to be honest." She let her hand fall so that it rested on the top of Emma's knee. "I remember being afraid and then you making me feel safe."

"Emma, the white knight," Mary Margaret chucked. "I on the other hand feel awful." She shivered at the memories. "The things I…about Regina… the way I felt. I was angrier than I've ever been, but somehow it felt familiar."

"It was pretty uncalled for," Emma agreed. "Maybe you should consider an apology?"

"I most certainly will not," Mary Margaret snapped. "Those feelings were rooted in some deep down truth. We can't hide from the truth forever."

"What the hell does that mean?" Emma asked.

"Houseguests, please gather around the mirror in the living room," Sydney's interruption killed the conversation quickly. The three sat quietly in anticipation of the return of the other houseguests.

"How long are we supposed to wait?" Ruby pouted as the houseguests gathered around the living room.

"As long as it takes the proper amount of tension and suspense to build," Gold chuckled as he and Lacey approached the other three with Regina only a few steps behind them

"Welcome back, Dr. Whale and David," Sidney's voice sounded as the houseguests walked back into the door. David was the first to cross the threshold and he was greeted by a steely gaze from Ruby.

"Hey, partner," he said as she extended her hand in his direction. Ruby responded with slight nod. Mary Margaret stood behind her, silently avoiding eye contact with David. He sighed heavily and dropped his hand.

"Welcome back," Emma said breaking the awkward silence.

"Thanks," David responded with a slight smile. "I'm happy to see you're still here."

"Even though I'm the one who booted you the first time around?" Emma raised an eyebrow as she asked the question. His eyes floated to Regina, who stood inches behind Emma.

"No hard feelings," David asked. "For anyone. Clean slates all around."

"I wouldn't count on that," Regina interjected softly with a sideways glance to Ruby who was physically fuming at his presence. Ruby had made it known that she saw no use in having David tied to her in any way. Just before they had arrived, she had referred to him at dead weight. Mary Margaret had been surprisingly quiet on the topic.

"Where's the booze?" Whale joked as he stepped into the living room.

"Luckily we drank the best of it before you got here," Lacey joked back. He reached to hug her and she hugged him back. Gold was noticeably irritated by even this minimal contact. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," he said with a laugh. "It's weird. After being in this place, the rest of the world just seems wrong somehow."

"How is this supposed to work?" Ruby asked, looking up to the mirror in the center of the living room. "Honestly, I was doing just fine in the competition without the advantage."

"David and Whale will perform alongside you in any future competitions giving you a distinct advantage over the other houseguests," Sydney replied vaguely.

"In any competitions?" Lacey asked.

"Details will be explained as the competitions approach," Sydney added.

"I guess we'll figure it out as we go," David said with an indifferent shrug.

"It can't be a bad thing for us, right?" Lacey asked, looking for verification from Ruby. She didn't answer.

"The man cave still available?" David asked.

Emma nodded, "Still intact and now smells more like dirty gym socks."

"Good," he smiled at Emma before side stepping Ruby to talk directly to Mary Margaret. "When you're ready, I think we should talk." He didn't wait for a response. He just turned around and walked down the hallway to the bedroom.

"Someone needs to catch me up on what's happened since I left," Whale said.

* * *

Whispered voices came from the bedroom as Emma stood wrapped only in a towel on the other side of the door. Emma quickly recognized that they belonged to Gold and Regina and halted in her tracks just outside of the door.

"When you asked about the painting of her and Charming I told you she was a relative," Mr. Gold said with hushed laughter.

"But you didn't say she was that relative," Regina protested. "And you've known this whole time? How?"

"How I knew is not relevant," Gold answered. "I owe you no explanations."

"You owe me at least one," Regina stated flatly. They must have turned their back to the door because Emma struggled to make out the rest of the conversation.

"The wolf must go. We are in agreement on that much," Gold said quietly. Emma heard his feet step toward the door.

"She stands in the way of what we both want," Regina spoke in a more clear tone. "Do we have a deal then?" Knowing Regina and Gold are working together wasn't much of a surprise to Emma.

"We have a deal," Gold said softly. He reached for the door knob and halted in his tracks. "But she won't stop, Regina." He chuckled a bit to himself. "I'm sure you have no problem entertaining her…. but it's what she was born to do." The door knob turned and Gold stared face to face with Emma whose hair was already begin to dry.

"Emma," Regina failed to hide the surprise and suspicion in her voice. "What are you doing? How long have you been in here?"

"Not long," Emma answered shortly putting on her best indifferent poker face.

"Hmm," Regina said as she let out a sigh and exchanged a glance of disbelief with Gold.

Emma let go of a great big fake yawn as she side stepped Gold, crossing the threshold. "I'm completely beat."

"I figured you'd be up for hours, partying with Ruby and the others," Regina said. Emma shrugged as she glanced to Gold, still clutching her towel.

"Well, have a good night," Gold said shortly, taking the hint.

"Regarding what we discussed earlier," Regina turned her back allowing Emma privacy as she slid into her PJs. "I'll admit I overreacted."

"Nine years is nothing," Emma reiterated her argument from earlier in the day. Regina had freaked out after finding out she was 28.

"Our age difference doesn't matter," Emma didn't flinch when Regina's words set off her lie detector the way it had earlier. It wasn't their age difference that bothered Regina, it was something else. Emma was just as sure of that this morning as she is now. She climbed into bed without a response.

"I'm not going to push you away any more, Emma," Regina slid into bed next to Emma and kissed her softly on the shoulder. Emma knew she meant what she said but the parts of the conversation she had heard between Regina and Gold made her uneasy. Emma responded by turning away, laying on her side facing the wall.

The brunette scooted closer, aligning her pelvis with Emma's and running her finger gently down the length of Emma's thigh. Emma responded immediately by rolling her hips into Regina's. Emma knew this wasn't a fight she could easily win, "Can we sleep?" She asked, turning to Regina and applying a soft gentle kiss on her lips. Her head was in a million different places and she just wanted a night of clarity. I just want to make sure we're both on our game for the King of the Castle competition in the morning."

Regina let out a sigh and rolled back into the opposite side of the bed. "We have to focus on winning, don't we…" Emma could hear the frustration in Regina's voice. She wasn't used to being told no and she didn't like it. Emma smiled as she rolled back on to her side.

* * *

Six large bean stalks stood upright in the backyard, one for each of the contestants still competing for the title of The Fairest of Them All. The houseguests were to climb the stalks and grab the beans from the top. Each stalk had a several beans, each with a different point value. The ones with the highest point values came with a consequence and the lowest had a built in reward.

The contestant with the highest number of beans in the end would be crowned the next King of the Castle. Ruby and Lacey stood at the bottom of the stalk. Whale and David would climb the stalk and toss down beans. They allowed Ruby and Lacey the added perk of sorting through and collecting the highest point values. They collected their beans and locked in their collection with nearly half of the time left on the buzzer.

The other four struggled. Gold had fallen off the stalk twice. Mary Margaret didn't seem to sort through the beans. She locked in whichever ones she reached first. Unless luck was on her side, it was unlikely she'd win.

"Come on, Emma," Ruby cheered from the sidelines. Sydney announced that the person with the second highest point total would be free from nomination for the week. Emma had accumulated a pile but the highest value she had seen was a 13. She knew there had to be one with a high value somewhere on the stalk.

Emma changed her approach and climbed as far as she could without taking a single bean down. When she reaches the top, she pulled back the poorly constructed shell without removing it from the stalk, revealing a shining number 7. Emma let out a huff and quickly tossed it aside. The next one she reached for contained the number 25. Under the number was a consequence. _Houseguest must be handcuffed to the houseguest with the corresponding number for twelve hours_. Emma let out a laugh, thinking about how strange it would be to be handcuffed to Gold. She clutched it in her hand and slid off the stalk, grabbing three other cards before locking in. Regina and Gold locked in seconds behind her, just before the buzzer went off.

The houseguests revealed their totals one by one. Lacey and Whale had opted to throw the competition by collecting only beans with low point values and high rewards. They won a cook-out for them and two other guests and unlimited alcohol for the next week. Their beans were only worth 12 points total.

Mary Margaret had a mix of rewards and consequences. Her bean point total was 29. Emma smirked confidently, feeling fairly certain that she was in the lead until Ruby revealed her bean total.

Ruby's final score was 54. She and David weren't allowed to eat anything but peanut butter for the next 2 days and drink nothing but water. They also had the corresponding piece to Emma's consequence. The three of them were to be handcuffed together for the next 24 hours. They had beaten her by only 4 points as Emma's total was 50.

Gold revealed his total next. Without taking a single consequence or reward, his beans totaled 57. Regina was the last to reveal her answers. The first bean she revealed was a 5. David laughed slightly. The second card she revealed was a zero that had a reward of five thousand dollars attached. Her third bean had a 10.

"Regina, unless your last bean was worth 42 points or more, Gold is our new King of the Castle," Sydney announced as Regina revealed her last card. The point total was 50. Emma looked around at the other houseguests and saw that no one was smiling. Under the point total was a consequence that read _Player must spend 10 hours inside the torture chamber._

"Congratulations, Regina. You're the new Queen of the Castle," Regina let out a confident grin. "The banquet and nominations will be held after the consequences are carried out."

* * *

The Royal Quarters had been completely cleaned out and Regina had settled her things into place. Emma had insisted on helping, of course. Anything that could delay being chained to Ruby and David.

"I hope you're not questioning your safety with me," Regina asked with a sideways smile. "You aren't going anywhere."

"I… wasn't..." Emma said with a reluctant smile. "Who do you think you were going to nominate?"

Regina didn't make eye contact, "I haven't decided." That was a lie; Emma knew it.

"What the hell happens in there?" Emma asked as she stared at a small box. It resembled a coffin. The words torture chamber were painted on the large wooden front. The box was assembled in one of the corners of the Royal Quarters during the competition. Wires ran from an outlet to the inside of the box. Just looking at it made Emma shiver. She couldn't imagine what's supposed to happen inside.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Regina stated plainly. She didn't seem nervous at all. Something told Emma had faced much worse than this wooden box in her lifetime.

"Do you want me to?" Emma swallowed. "I could stay with you… wait for you to get out."

"That won't be necessary," Regina said. "Everything comes with a price. Besides…" the door of the Royal Quarters opened, revealing Ruby and David on the other side. "I believe you have a prior obligation."

"We figured you'd be up here," David held the two sets of handcuffs in his arms. "We thought we'd let you decided the order. Girl-Boy-Girl, Blonde-Brunette-Blonde or something else entirely."

"Umm," Emma paused to think. Regina stood next to her. She said nothing but slightly raised her eyebrow.

"Or, if you prefer, we can just put you in the middle," Ruby laughed holding the cuffs out to her. Emma shook her head and handcuffed her left arm to Ruby's right and David's right to Ruby's left. When the last clink occurred, the mirrors in the Royal Quarters began counting down from 12:00:00 by the second.

"Wait a minute, where are the keys?" Emma asked with a panic look.

"They won't give them to you until after the challenge of course," Ruby laughed. "We just have to make it through the rest of the day and tonight. I'm sure it will fly by. I'm pretty big on cuddling."

"I should warn you, she snores," Regina's tone was playful but she set her hand possessively on Emma's back.

"Can't be any worse than me," David chimed in with a laugh. He waited to see if anyone laughed back. "That's definitely worth the 50 points," David pointed to the torture chamber. "Geez, Gold got second place for nothing. I hope you're smart enough to see he doesn't deserve safety."

"Questioning the intelligence of your Queen isn't something I would recommend," Regina glared at him as she placed one foot in the box. Emma stepped toward her, tugging Ruby with her.

Emma kissed Regina softly, "Whatever happens in there just focus on…."

"Winning," Regina finished her sentence with a confident nod, stepping the rest of the way into the coffin and laying down.

"I was going to say focus on something that makes you happy," Emma laughed. "But I think those might be the same for you." Regina smiled slightly as she closed the lid on the torture chamber.

* * *

"This sucks," Ruby pouted as she placed a spoon in the jar of open peanut butter. Only four hours of the twelve had passed. "Emma, can you breathe the taste of some of your food into my mouth?"

"Gross, no," Emma said as she ate a small salad. The three of them watched the other houseguests as they were in the back yard enjoying the cook-out. Gold, Lacey, Mary Margaret and Whale enjoyed prime rib and a fire pit.

"You know I'm going home, right?" Ruby asked Emma, glaring at her. "Regina's hated David since day one. She won't waste a chance to get him out of this house…. again."

"I'll see what I can do," Emma said as her voice waivered. Ruby scoffed and rolled her eyes back to staring at the group outside. Lacey sat on the edge of Gold's chair by the fire, his arm wrapped around her. If she were to ask Ruby if she was jealous she would deny it, but the look on her face said otherwise. When she looked to David, he looked just as pitiful.

"It doesn't seem fair," David said as she watched Mary Margaret laugh and talk with Whale. She was smiling and though they couldn't tell for sure, it looked like they were flirting from where Emma was seated.

"Not sure you're one to judge what's fair," Ruby snapped. "How is your wife, by the way?"

"Kathryn is fine," David said through gritted teeth. "She's living with her parents in Montreal and we haven't spoken in several months. My asshole father, who didn't approve of me entering this competition, put her up to making that video greeting"

"If you say so," Ruby shrugged and continued eating peanut butter. "Don't expect to ever have my trust."

"Well, like it or not we're tied together in this competition," David snapped. "Everyone has secrets."

"Not everyone," Ruby said. "I don't. I know Mary Margaret doesn't and Emma's an open book. Good people don't go around deceiving people they care about."

"I have a kid," Emma said. It just fell out of her mouth. Ruby laughed in response and then looked at her.

"You're serious?" Ruby pulled away as her eyes widened. "Why... you could have told me."

"You wouldn't believe how differently people treat you once they've learned you have a kid back at home," Emma responded.

"I'm not mad," Ruby smiled. "I have no idea what it's like being a single mother." She bumped her shoulder into Emma's playfully. "Just let me be there when Regina finds out you're a MILF." Emma opened her mouth and closed it again.

Ruby's eyes narrowed and her voice lowered. "She knows?" Ruby nearly growled. "For how long?"

"She just sort of found out," Emma stated defensively.

"How long?" Ruby said as she fumed.

"Since week two," Emma barely got the worlds out of her mouth**.**

"Ugh, I wish I could storm away right now," Ruby grunted, tugging at Emma's arm.

"What the big deal?" David asked. "They're intimate, right? And you two aren't?" Ruby shot him a look that he hadn't seen before. "What do you have to be upset about?"

"The big deal…. I know now where Emma's loyalties lie," Ruby stated bitterly to David before looking back to Emma. "Every move I've made in this house has been for you, for your benefit. And you never once trusted me as much as her? I'm such a fucking idiot. Fuck this," she said as she pulled at them, again yanking them away from their places at the table.

"Ruby, where are we going?" Emma yelped as she dragged them.

"We're going to bed," Ruby stated shortly. "And when we wake up, this can be all over." Emma started to say something but stopped. Ruby was too mad to be reasoned with. "All of it."

* * *

The three of them smashed two of the double beds in the man cave together. The position that they were handcuffed in made it impossible to sleep any way but Ruby on her back with the other two turned toward her. Despite her obvious anger, Ruby was a natural cuddler and in her sleep she had cuddled very close to Emma.

There wasn't a mirror in the man cave, so Emma couldn't watch the timer count down. She was certain they'd made it to the halfway point. She drifted off to sleep only to be awoken after a few hours by Regina climbing into the other side of the bed. She ran her hand down Emma's back and nestled in next to her slowly.

"Regina, what are you doing?" Emma asked in a whisper. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Regina sounded hoarse, like she'd been yelling for hours. Emma very much wanted to be able to hold her in her arms, but she couldn't. Emma turned to look at her, noticing that her make-up was smeared.

"What happened inside in that torture chamber?" Emma asked.

"We can talk about it later," Regina said. "For now, I just want to lay with you…."

"You have to be kidding me," Ruby mumbled as she sat upright groggily.

"Guards!?" David shouted as she was abruptly awoken from his slumber. He yawned. "Sorry, what's happening?"

"I-" Regina started to say something.

"Get out," Ruby commanded. "Get out now."

"Be careful how you speak to the Queen," David joked.

"You're right," Ruby bowed her head. "Get the fuck out, Your Majesty." Regina turned away abruptly and stormed out of the room. Emma didn't say anything, didn't attempt to follow. She just had to make it through the next two hours.

"Are you crazy?" Emma snapped at Ruby. "You pretty much killed any chance I had of bargaining for you to stay."

"Ugh, wise up Goldilocks, you have no power over her," Ruby said. "She has you exactly where she wants you… You're not going to beat her." Emma turned away and closed her eyes. The remaining hours passed quickly.

* * *

"Absolutely not," Regina responded the next morning when Emma had been freed of the cuffs. The feast had already started by the time they went to the hall. "I know she's been your friend, but she had absolutely no right to talk to me like that. Not after what I'd just been through."

The houseguests except David and Ruby enjoyed a hearty breakfast with bacon and eggs. Emma sat next to Regina at the head of the table. They were whispering as they ate, though they didn't need to – the other houseguests were loudly talking. "Will you tell me what happened?" Emma asked as she gently touched Regina's hand.

"Perhaps another time," Regina answered, pulling her hand away slightly and returning her attention to her plate. She looked completely drained and defeated. Whatever happened inside the torture chamber had been worse than Emma had thought.

It didn't take Ruby long to tell Mary Margaret and the others what she had learned about Emma and Henry over the course of last night. Emma watched, suddenly feeling very out of the loop. They sat at the opposite end of the table, exchanging shocked glances in her direction. She received a sympathetic frown from David who sat on the edge of the group.

Emma felt alone and powerless. The only ally she had was Regina, who she didn't trust entirely. Emma knew if she was going to win, she would have to do it alone.

Regina nominated Ruby and Mary Margaret for elimination and immediately the houseguests began to speculate over how the competition would work with David present. Sydney informed the houseguests that they would find out during the competition.

The banquet ended and the houseguests started to clear out. Ruby grabbed Emma by the arm as she started to follow Regina to the royal quarters.

"Emma, David and I aren't going anywhere," Ruby glared. "We'll send Mary Margaret home and then we're going to win the next King of the Castle competition. And I'm coming after you two."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you all so much for reading! :) **

* * *

"So you did sleep with him?" Ruby shouted at Mary Margaret across the kitchen. She had a major case of bedhead as she sat at the kitchen table sipping coffee next to Whale, whose arm was placed casually around the back of the chair. David stood behind Ruby as his eyes filled with rage.

"Excuse me?" she shouted back as she stood from the table. "No I did not." Emma and Regina had just made their way out of the Royal Quarters to get breakfast and caught the argument already in progress. Regina gave a questioning glance to Emma, who shrugged.

"What has happened between us," Whale said standing next to her. He placed his armed around Mary Margaret's back. "It's our business and not yours."

"It's not anyone's business," Mary Margaret said as she pulled away in disgust. "Because it didn't happen."

"Well, it's your word against his," Ruby said with an eye roll. "And you never came to our bedroom last night."

"And Whale didn't come back to the man cave," David added shortly. Mary Margaret and Whale had grown closer over the couple of days that followed the nominations. Emma had assumed it had more to do with Mary Margaret fearing getting close to David just to lose him again.

"That's really all you're basing this on? Are you forgetting Whale made the same remarks about Lacey?" Regina interjected from the other side of the table. "It's what got him eliminated the first time."

"No one was talking to you," Ruby spun toward her.

Regina's eyes narrowed, "I was simply pointing out that not all of the rumors one hears in this house are true."

"Oh, is that what you tell yourself?" Ruby asked as a crooked smile turning to the blonde. "Hey Em, who's better – me or Regina?"

"What?" Emma asked rearing back at the absurd question.

"How phenomenal of a kisser is Emma?" Ruby asked, Regina revealing in the tension that was growing in her body.

"Shut up, Ruby. Just shut up and leave Emma alone," Mary Margaret shouted at her. "I can't believe this. We were your friends. I don't know what you were trying to prove with this stunt."

"I just think it would be better if we were all a little more honest with each other," Ruby stated. "What exactly did Emma tell you happened all those mornings we showered together?" Emma looked to her feet, avoiding eye contact.

She hadn't told Regina much. Emma made sure that Regina knew she was the only person in the house she had an actual connection with but didn't correct the early rumors. She definitely hadn't mentioned the final two deal she had originally made with Ruby.

Regina stepped toward Ruby, "Not all of us have to resort to lying on our back to win this game. No doubt that's how you get by back wherever it is you came from as well." Ruby picked up a plate that rested in the sink and threw it in the direction of Regina's face. She ducked to the side, the plate shattered against the wall, missing her by inches.

"Whoa," Emma interjected. "Everyone just take a deep breath."

"Don't tell me what to do, Emma," Ruby stormed off just as Sydney's voice reminded her that destruction of house property would cause her to have a penalty in the next competition.

"Well this has certainly gone in a new direction hasn't it, love?" Whale said as he put both of his arms around Mary Margaret's waist.

"And after all the grief you gave me…" David pulled back his shoulders and glared at them. "You said you'd never do that kind of thing with someone you weren't in love with." He walked toward Mary Margaret and Whale with his nostrils flaring and his fist clinched. "And with this guy?"

"Hey," Emma rushed toward the confrontation, wedging herself in the space between David and Whale. She placed her hand on his chest. "You need to back off before you say or do something you'll forget. "

"What the hell happened here?" Lacey asked as she walked past the broken plate and sat at the kitchen table and started eating a banana. "By the way Whale, the fifty bucks you owe Gold, we took it out of your wallet when you fell asleep in what used to be Ashley's bed last night." Whale looked shocked and offended for a moment before letting out a laugh.

"I'm sor-," David started to speak to her but Mary Margaret stormed past him and into the bedroom that had previously belonged to Regina and Emma.

Emma let out a heavy sigh, rolling her eyes at David as he hung his head in shame. She glanced to Regina, who shook her head before joining Lacey at the table. Emma followed Mary Margaret to the bedroom. She pushed the door of her bedroom open just before Mary Margaret shut it.

"I slept in here last night," Mary Margaret said defensively. "It's just as much my room now." Emma nodded said nothing and sat next to her on the bed. "I honestly just need my space from Ruby. She's been insane lately."

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" Emma asked. "Whale, he's always been an ass, but Ruby…"

"I'd like to say this is all part of her game strategy," Mary Margaret answered with a sigh. "But part of me… I don't know." She gave a shrug. "By the way, what is this? Is it from Gold's library?" She held the storybook up to Emma.

Emma shook her head, "Actually, no it's not."

She studied the binding and the cover. "This looks like the book that one of my students sent her pen pal at Christmas." Mary Margret said with a shrug. "It's probably not. I doubt Henry would part with something Paige gave him."

"Pen pals?" Emma asked, feeling all of the air escaping her lungs. She struggled to keep a straight face. She hadn't told Ruby the name of her child. No one in this house knew that expect Regina.

"Yeah. Massachusetts is far away from Tennessee but that won't stop young love," Mary Margaret chuckled as she leafed through the pages. "He's a sweet boy really, Henry, though a bit of dreamer. His teacher Mr. Hopper worries about him a lot. His mother works long hours and his uncle is fighting a bad case of rheumatoid arthritis."

"Well," Emma swallowed hard she could feel the color drain from her face. She wasn't aware Henry's teacher felt that way. She didn't even know that Henry had feelings for his pen pal. She felt like a bad mother. "Well I'm glad those two have each other, and have been able to talk so much." Emma avoided eye contact as Mary Margaret sat next to her on the bed.

"They do more than talk," Mary Margaret admitted. "They send each other things. Toys, music... even photos of their families."

Emma's eyes slowly connected with Mary Margaret's, "You-"

"I know," Mary Margaret answered. "I knew who you were the first time I saw you. I didn't say anything before because you didn't mention him. I can't imagine how homesick you must be."

"And you're not mad?" Emma asked meekly.

"About you not telling others about Henry? Parents go to great lengths to do what's best for their children," Mary Margaret turned the book to the last page, the one of the baby being placed in the tree. "We all have our secrets Emma. Mine was keeping yours," she smiled.

"Thanks."

"Can I keep this?" Mary Margaret asked as she stood from the bed. "When I go home today, can I give it back to Paige?"

"Sure," Emma nodded. "But you're not going home." She patted her on the back.

"Houseguests," Sydney called. "It's time for the elimination challenge."

"Emma," Mary Margaret paused. "If Regina really knew about Henry for a month and didn't hold it over you, maybe my gut's wrong about her."

Emma smiled. "For the record, I think David is a good guy deep… deep down." They stared at each other for a moment and laughed.

* * *

Three targets were placed in the back yard. The one closet to the contestants had the number 25 written on it, further away 300, and the one in the middle was worth 100. Two Bows sat next to an arrow pouch. Because of the property destruction, Ruby's shooting line was several paces back from Mary Margaret's. Sydney explained that Ruby and David would alternate turns playing for Ruby's place in the game.

"I've never shot an arrow in my life," Mary Margaret nervously announced to the houseguests.

"Something tells me you'll do just fine, dearie," Gold responded as he glanced to Regina. The two of them simultaneously chuckled.

"Did I miss something?" Lacey asked. "What's funny?" Gold cleared his throat and they turned their attention back to the competition.

Mary Margaret stepped to the line and drew the arrow. She released it, sending it wobbling through the air landing on the closet target. The houseguests clapped. Ruby was up next, the arrow she fired landed in the ground several feet from any of the targets. Mary Margaret went again, her wobbling arrow landing in the same target.

She was up by 50 points when David stepped into position. He inhaled deeply as he slowly released the arrow, sending it whizzing past the first target landing in the second which was worth 100 points. The next arrow Mary Margaret fired landed in the dirt just to the left of the second target. Ruby laughed as she stepped to the line and successfully shot an arrow in the closet target.

Mary Margaret closed her eyes as she stepped to the line for the fourth time. She steadied herself and sent the arrow flying to the 300 point target. It landed in the dead center and the other houseguests leapt to their feet. Mary Margaret didn't smile when she stepped away from the line. Instead, she looked like the weight of the world had been placed on her shoulders.

David stepped to the line next. His hands were shaky as he aimed at the last target and drew back his bow. It flew through the air landing just barely on the last target. Ruby clapped as the houseguest fell silent.

"Mary Margaret, your arrow must land on the 300 point target for you to stay in the game," she rolled her eyes at Sydney's ever-present knack for stating the obvious. Mary Margaret looked down at her bow and then over at David. She then let out a heavy sigh and stepped into place. She held herself differently this time when she stepped to the line. She released the arrow and it landed in the ground just inches away from the target.

"Ruby, you have been spared from elimination," Sydney stated. "Mary Margaret, you have been banished."

She said her goodbyes and gave Emma a tight hug, "Always stay true to yourself. I believe in you." Mary Margaret didn't offer hugs to any of the other houseguests, but she shook hands. As her hand connected with David's, she leaned in and whispered something to him. All of the color drained from David's face as he looked to Emma in disbelief. After she had finished talking, he didn't say anything in response he just nodded confidently and smiled.

* * *

"Just sounds and smells," the Queen lay face down topless on her queen sized bed, Emma straddled her hips as she gently massaged her bare back. "Water turning in a mill, a fresh crisp apple, hooves of a…" She paused letting out a soft groan as Emma kneaded the muscles around her spine. "Thoroughbred, the smell of roses and a young girl's laugh."

"That doesn't sound very torturous," Emma laughed. "What are you not telling me?" Emma had bartered the back rub for details about Regina's time in the torture chamber. Days of persistent asking passed and Regina had not said a word on the subject. Despite her confidence in her ability to give amazing back rubs, Emma knew Regina wouldn't have agreed to the exchange if she wasn't ready to talk about it.

"Has anyone ever told you you're great with your hands?" Regina moaned, burying her face in her pillow. Emma smirked as she continued massaging Regina's upper back and shoulder.

"Oh, maybe once or twice," Emma answered playfully, brushing aside Regina's hair, exposing the skin on the back of her neck. Slowly, her hands moved to Regina's shoulders and made their way down to her fingers. Emma massaged each of Regina's hands before making her way back up her arms to her neck. She applied the practiced pressure to the tense muscles at the base of Regina's head before leaning into her ear and whispering. "Nice try, but we're not changing the topic."

"I was not…" Regina argued defensively. "Learn to take a compliment, Emma." Regina protested as she and let out a slight whimper as Emma moved down her spine to work her lower back.

"As I was saying," Regina said as he body relaxed and she struggled to maintain focus. "They were sounds and smells that jogged my memory. If I tried to make it stop by covering my ear or nose, I received a slight electric shock."

"What kind of memories?" Emma asked as she applied pressure to a small knot that had built up at the top of Regina's tailbone. The brunette's face scrunched in pain for a moment and then relaxed letting out a moan.

"Mistakes," Regina spoke softly her voice sounding almost sleepy. Emma's massages were known to have a pacifying effect on many. "Mostly mine, some belonging to others." Emma didn't say anything as Regina lifted her hips and rolled over she just lifted her body and landed back in place underneath the Emma's hips. Regina pulled at the sheet to cover her bare breast.

"It was torture of sorts, but it served its purpose… It reminded me that the past cannot be undone. We are a product of our circumstance and that doesn't change. We are who we are made to be." Regina placed her hands on Emma's waist.

"Maybe," Emma retorted. "But there is nothing that can be made can't be broken and made new. I know quite a bit about being broken. I was in a pretty rough place before I had Henry. Someone I trusted let me down. If August hadn't been around, I don't know where or who I'd be now."

Regina pulled Emma down to her by the collar of her shirt, causing Emma to shift her weight and fall forward. "I'm glad you weren't alone." Regina smiled slightly but underlining guilt hung in her voice. She kissed Emma softly, lifting a hand to brush a loose blonde trestles behind her ear. "Now that I've told you of my torment. Perhaps you should tell me yours."

"You barely told me anything," Emma returned the kiss eagerly, "I gave you a back rub…" she grinned wickedly.

"As if you wouldn't have given me one anyway," Regina smirked as her hands made their way to the bottom of Emma's shirt. "Perhaps there's something I can do for you in exchange." She gently lifted it over the blonde's head.

Emma feigned disinterest looking at her fingers nails. "Nothing really comes to mind," she said with a shrug.

"Nothing at all?" Regina's hands made their way to the skin on Emma's stomach before migrating to Emma's back to pull her in closer.

"Well, maybe I can think of one thing," Emma spoke in a deeper tone as she pulled herself in even closer to Regina. Regina nibbled Emma's neck and chin before making her way to Emma's lips, where she bit down hard on her lower lip.

She undid the blonde's bra as Emma pushed the sheet that separated them to the side. Emma's anxious hands found their way to Regina's pants, only to be stopped by Regina's own hands as she swapped their positions on the mattress. Emma laughed.

Regina pinned Emma's hands above her head as she started to shower every inch of her with gentle kisses. The blonde moaned as Regina moved down the body, letting her tongue trail down the middle of her abdomen. Her tongue traced the line where Emma's pants met the stomach of her skin, causing Emma's hips to rock forward out of excitement.

Regina kissed Emma's hips as she gently pulled down her jeans, removing them slowly and setting them on the floor by the bed. She took her time traveling back up Emma's legs, caressing and massaging the smooth skin. Regina nibbled on her upper thigh and Emma closed her eyes in anticipation as Regina's fingers hooked into her panties.

An unfamiliar trumpet flare sounded. Blue glitter was all Emma saw when she opened her eyes. It covered their bodies and the bed. A bright shinny star dropped from the ceiling. "All individuals other than the Queen must leave immediately," Sydney said flatly.

"The wishing star?" Emma asked as she watched as she pulled her clothes on quickly. Regina nodded with a heavy unsatisfied sigh.

"All houseguests but the Queen must vacate the premises," Sydney reiterated. Emma leaned over and kissed Regina quickly before exiting.

* * *

Five giant puzzles with missing pieces sat in the backyard at the start of the next King of the Castle competition. Each one had a different shape: an apple, a moon, a cup, sword, and a large book. Contestants stood in front of their puzzles. The pieces were scattered throughout the yard. Contestants would have to search for their missing pieces and assemble the puzzle as quickly as possible.

Emma hadn't spoken to Regina the rest of the night. The first time they saw each other was when they took their starting positions at the puzzle the next morning. Emma didn't know what to think or do when Regina shot her a coy and playful smile. It was soft and kind unlike any expression Regina had ever given Emma, especially in public.

Ruby and Lacey's partners gave them the distinct advantage of an extra pair of legs to run and hunt for pieces while the other assembled the puzzle. Emma rushed to a piece that she saw hidden in one of the bushes close to her. It shined sliver and she assumed it must be a piece of her sword. Her hand reached for it the same second Ruby's did. They locked eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that's part of my sword," Emma tightened her grip.

"It could be part of my moon," She said as she tried to tug it out of Emma's hands. Emma's grip didn't waiver. She matched Ruby's strength and pulled it away from her. She ran back to her puzzle and put it in place. As Emma stared at her broken sword she counted and she was only missing three pieces, but as she studied the puzzle more closely she got the feeling something was off about the puzzle.

She let out a heavy sigh as she realized the base of the sword was incorrect. She had to remove all the pieces bellow it to correct that one piece. By the time she got the puzzle correct, she looked to the other contestant and they were all nearing completion.

Gold was one piece away from completing the tea cup that stood in front of him. He searched the entire backyard. The missing piece was nowhere to be found. He ran to his buzzer to lock in.

"I'm sorry, Gold, your puzzle is not complete. You've been eliminated from this competition," Sydney stated as Gold scowled.

"But it's a chipped cup," Gold stared at his puzzle as he made his was to one of the chairs on the sideline.

The combination of Whale and Lacey had a commanding lead. They studied the picture carefully before going to look for pieces. When they found one, they would discuss before attempting to solve it. They were nearly done and Regina was close behind them. Emma sighed heavily as she saw how far behind everyone she'd fallen. She left relieved however when she looked to Ruby and David, who were struggling just as much.

When Sydney announced that there was box in the middle of the yard containing safety, Emma dropped the pieces she was working on and rushed toward it. She had no choice but to try for it. She ran neck and neck with David. As they got closer, David made a dramatic and fake noise just before falling to the ground. Emma rushed to the box and secured her pass from the elimination challenge.

"Darn," he said as he pulled himself to his feet. "I'm such a klutz. You beat me to it fair and square." He lied as he scampered off, leaving Emma holding a safety.

Emma took a seat next to Gold on the sidelines. They watched as Lacey slowly put the last piece of her book together and ran over to the buzzer. "Congratulations, Lacey. You are the new Queen of the Castle," Sydney announced and the other houseguests cheered.

"Nominations will be postponed as tomorrow a houseguest will receive a visit their son," Sydney stated. All eyes in the competition turned to Emma. His words were vague enough, but all the houseguests knew whose son would be visiting.

Her heart sank in her stomach. Emma missed Henry so badly part of her thought this was a dream. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so happy about anything. Tears formed in her eyes at the possibility.

"What?" Lacey said. "You can't do that. That's never been done in this competition! I've watched every season."

"It is decided," Sydney said as he disappeared. Ruby huffed as she and David walked into the house.

Emma reached for Regina's hand as she walked toward the house. "Did you?" Regina paused and turned to look at her. "Did you do this?"

Regina smiled and kissed Emma sweetly, "I have no idea what you mean, Miss Swan."

"You," Emma pulled Regina toward her. "You could have asked for anything… Why?" She wrapped her hand around Regina's waist.

"I want Henry to have the chance to know who I am," Regina said as she wiped the tears from Emma's eyes. "I want him to know that whatever this is between us, it's not just to help my or your position in this game."

"Thank you," Emma said. "Regina, I…"

"No need to thank me," Regina quickly cut her off. "Besides, I'm sure Henry will be able to come up with lots of embarrassing stories to tell me."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for the wait between updates. Hope you enjoy! The finale is rapidly approaching. :)**

* * *

"Emma, I must insist," Regina protested between deep kisses. "That we take a moment to collect ourselves. Before your son gets here." They had crashed through the bathroom doors. Emma's body was sore in places she didn't know she could even be sore. Last night she'd used muscles she hadn't used in years.

"Sydney said Henry wouldn't be here for two more hours," Emma argued as she pressed Regina up against one of the sinks in the bathroom. "There will be plenty of time to collect ourselves after. I'm not done thanking you." Emma caught Regina's lower lip into her own, sucking on it hard.

"You already thanked me last night," Regina drew a ragged breath as she gently pushed the blonde off of her.

"Four times," Emma smirked lowering her head to nibble on Regina's neck.

"Three," Regina stated in rebuttal.

"Four," Emma said pulling back looking into the brunette's eyes.

"The fourth time..," Regina smiled playful. "I didn't fully-"

Emma pushed Regina further unto the sink, pulling her legs to either side of her own as her fingers swiftly traveled the length of the brunette's thighs. "I've got nail marks on my back and a set of sheets in the laundry that tell a different story," she whispered in Regina's ear as she pulled her to the edge of the sink. Regina's pelvis rested against Emma's navel. "But if you want… I can express my gratitude to you right here, right now." Her eyes drifted to the shower stall.

"If you think I'd let you have me in one of these disgusting showers," Regina huffed and pushed Emma away. She slid off the sink with ease. "You must have me mistaken for someone else."

"Regina, I…" Emma was cut-off by Regina's finger on her lips. She stared into her eyes for a deep moment. The brunette was angry, that was obvious. Emma wanted nothing more than to tell her, but Regina wasn't ready to discuss it.

"Freshen up, Miss Swan," Regina walked toward the other shower at the end of the bathroom. "I might suggest a cold shower."

She let out a deep sigh as she pulled back the curtain. She turned the show on full blast and stepped in after quickly disrobing. The freezing cold water hit her face and her thoughts wandered to Henry. He was probably already meeting with the production team and being told what he could and could not say.

Emma closed her eyes and let the water wash over her. She heard the curtain pull open and someone step in next to her. "Couldn't stay away could you?" Emma asked without turning around.

"Oh you know me," Lacey laughed, averting her eyes as Emma turned around.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Emma yelped as she covered herself the best she could with her bare hands.

"I have a proposition for you," Lacey said as she handed Emma a towel.

"And you decided to do this now because?" Emma said as she wrapped the towel around her.

"Because now is only time you and Regina are not attached at the vagina," Lacey stated matter-of-factly. The walls in the house were thin, very thin. "Emma, when we face the banished houseguests, if it comes down to you and Regina who do you think the houseguests would vote for?"

Emma had forgotten about the finale of the competition. The three final players compete in the final challenge and the person who wins the last competition chooses who of the other two to bring to finale with them. During the finale the banished houseguests decide amongst themselves who should be crowned the Fairest of Them All. In the event of a tie the audience at home votes for the winner.

It wasn't strictly a popularity contest but that did matter. The eliminated contestants would take into account the number of competitions won and whether or not the players played the game fairly, though likeability was always a factor. "Me?" she asked unsure.

"I thought that way at first too, and I would win over Gold," Lacey nodded. "If they truly believe that to be the case, they won't take us. I'm sure you know they have some type of deal. If the final three comes down to one of us and the two of them, we're screwed."

"I'm listening," Emma said.

"On the other hand, if you were up against Regina or I was up against Gold they could make a powerful case for how they both sacrificed a chance to take an advantage in the game and instead tried to woe us."

"Right, the library and… Henry," Emma felt herself frown. That was the first time she'd let herself admit that using the wishing star to invite Henry might have been for Regina's own selfish gain. She closed her eyes. "I think I've got a plan," she said "But you're going to have to trust me."

* * *

He entered the house through the same door as the contestants. Henry's eyes fluttered with excitement as he took in his surroundings. He hadn't even gotten his second foot across the threshold before he found his mom's arm wrapped tightly around him. "I missed you so much." Emma could hear her voice practically squeal with excitement.

"Yeah, yeah," Henry said as he playfully pushed her off. "I guess I missed you too."

"You guess?" Emma asked as she ruffled the hair on his head and watched as he meticulously smoothed it back into place.

"It's different for me, I think," Henry shrugged. "I see you every day, watch your every move." He let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Every move?" Emma gulped.

"No, uncle Auggie, won't let me watch when you guys do grown up things," Emma smiled when Henry said Auggie. He's long since been over the slight speech impediment, but he still choose to avoid the "st" at the end of his uncle's name He shot her a sideways glance as he continued. "Which happens a lot and since there's a delay in the live feeds, the censors can catch most of the swearing… and stuff."

"Oh, good," Emma let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't been nearly as careful as she planned to be going into the house.

"We see a lot of Lacey and Gold," Henry laughed. "They spend most of the time sitting around reading. Speaking of which, where is everyone else? Where is Regina?" Henry asked, placing his hands sternly on his hips and puffing out his chest. "She has the nerve to summon me here and she doesn't even bother to greet me at the castle gate?" Henry laughed.

"They are in the backyard," Emma answered smiling. "She wants to meet you, too. But they thought we could use some alone time."

"Good," Henry nodded. "That should give me enough time to tell _you_ all the things you've done wrong so far." They sat down on the couches in the living room. She expected her son to want to talk about all the things he had done this summer, but he would have none of it. He only wanted to talk strategy.

* * *

Queen Lacey's feast was underway and Henry was allowed to attend. Though he would have to leave before she placed her nomination. The houseguests were all very friendly with Henry and seemed intent on getting whatever information they could from him.

"You look vaguely familiar," Gold said to him as he studied the boy's mannerisms.

"I don't think we've met before, sir," Henry swallowed hard. Emma could tell that the way Gold was looking at her son made him nervous.

"What about your father, Henry?" Ruby asked, causing Emma's face to grow pale. "Where's he?"

"I don't have a father," Henry quickly answered Ruby's question.

"Uh…" Ruby looked to Emma with a puzzle and concerned expression. "Everyone's got a father."

"Not me," Henry stated factually. "I was a gift to my mother from the Amazon Queen, Hippolyta. She loved my mother desperately and in attempt to woe her, Hippolyta constructed me out a clay and asked the Gods and Goddess to bestow the gift of life upon me."

The houseguests looked at Emma whose expression was unreadable. There was a moment of complete silence that passed.

"Geez," Henry sighed. "My Dad's in Phoenix with his wife. I see him twice a year. My parents were each other's first loves, but not each other's great love… yada yada yada. The least you could do is let me finish."

He inhaled deeply and rolled his eyes, "I didn't even get to tell you about how we were chased away from Hippolyta by the rest of the amazons who hated me because I was a man and hated my mother because." Emma exhaled as she continued eating. "Well, obviously they were jealous."

"You're an excellent storyteller, Henry," Lacey's words caused Henry's cheeks to deepen with a rosy glow.

"What happens next?" Regina asked. "You left poor Hippolyta all alone to fend off the angry Amazons?" She shot Emma a smile.

"Years later, she found us. Only at that time she was going by the name Helen," Henry looked to his mother. "Helen eventually realized raising a human child was more work than she was ready for. I haven't seen her since I was five." The table grew quiet again and looked at Emma with sympathy; even Ruby seemed to feel bad for her.

"My mom has been pursued by many powerful people, she just struggles to see them for who they are," Henry stated plainly. "Ancient warriors, an exotic princesses, vampire hunters…" He said as he shifted his eyes to Regina.

"Your mother certainly has a type and I think Queen Regina fits in perfectly," David chuckled as he reached over the table and ruffled the boy's hair, breaking the tension.

"Not exactly," Henry shook his head. "She's never been interested in someone evil before."

"Henry that was uncalled for," Emma stated standing from the table. "Your uncle and I let you tell these stories because we know they help you deal with grown-up things you can't explain, but you have to know they aren't real."

"I can't believe you'd still say that," Henry laughed as she stood next to him. "Look around you. Mom, you're surrounded by fairytale characters. You can't be that blind to it." Emma didn't remove her eyes from Henry, but she could feel all the eyes in the room look at her. She had to admit that there was something different about this house and the people in it.

"You were supposed to fix everything like the book said. You're the savior. Instead, you won't because you have a crush on the person who's responsible for making your life hell."

"Henry," Emma shouted despite her attempts not to. "Apologize for that right now."

"You're being a selfish coward," Henry shouted. "Sydney, I wish to leave."

"Wait a minute," Emma said. "You don't get to leave whenever you want."

"Why not?" Henry snapped with tears in his eyes. "You do."

"Henry, I never-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Regina cleared her throat as she stood from the table. "Henry, may I speak to you in private for a moment?"

Henry's eyes widened, "I…. What?" He looked to his mom.

Emma squatted down to meet Henry in the eyes. "It's up to you, kid." Henry nodded and followed Regina out into the backyard. Emma back down at the table with an empty seat to either side of her. She didn't say a word to anyone, she just waited for them to come back.

* * *

"Well my time here's up," Henry said as he and Regina re-entered the house moments later. He hugged his mom tightly. "Everything will happen exactly as it's meant to." He said with a resolved and peaceful look in his eye.

"What did she say to you?" she asked her son in a whisper as she watched Regina out of the corner of her eye.

"Exactly what I needed to hear," he kissed her on the cheek.

"And that is?" Emma asked raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"She'll tell you later," Henry hugged Emma tightly. She kissed him back and watched him exit the house.

"You're welcome," Regina said, giving Emma a gentle peck as she sat back down to the table. The kiss barely registered. Emma was lost deep within her own thoughts.

"Lacey, please make your nominations," Sydney stated at the end of the feast. Emma almost didn't hear. She couldn't believe the time she had with Henry had flown by. She felt more homesick than usual.

"I volunteer," Emma said softly as she brought herself back to the present.

"What?" Regina snapped and a smile formed in the corner of Lacey's mouth.

"I volunteer for the elimination challenge," Emma then pulled the card she had won from her pocket. It indicated the person holding the card was safe from elimination. She placed it in Regina's hands, connecting eyes with the brunette.

"This isn't the hunger games," Lacey protested. "You can't just volun-"

"We'll allow it," Sydney said. "Regina is now safe from being nominated and Emma is the first nominee. Lacey, select the other nominee."

"Ruby," Lacey said with an overdramatic glare at Emma. "Good luck to both of you." Emma watched as Lacey struggled to keep the frown on her face. Part one of their plan was complete. She walked away from the table and back to the Royal Quarters without another word.

"What on earth was that?" Regina asked, tugging on Emma's arm as the houseguests left the feast.

"I just," Emma stammered as she searched for the right way to word it. "I wanted to repay you for letting me see Henry and I wanted to keep you safe this week."

"I don't need your protection," Regina snapped. "Besides, if you lose you'll be seeing him again very soon."

* * *

Cannons lined the walls of the outside. In the middle of the backyard one of them pointed upward. The cannons fired hard plastic balls at different intervals. The cannon in the middle fired a red ball. The object of the challenge was to run from your side to the cannon in the middle and catch the red ball before it hit the ground. If a contestant did this five times they would be spared from elimination.

Unlike the archery challenge, David and Ruby were competing at the same time for this one. The two of them were lined up on one end and Emma stood at the opposite. When the signal sounded, they rushed toward the middle, dodging the balls that were propelled by the cannons making their way to the red ball in the middle.

Emma rushed across the field with no problem. She managed to escape the cannon fire with speed. She caught the first red ball without any problems. The second signal was no different. Emma sprinted into place and stood toe to toe with Ruby as they waited for the ball to land.

Emma looked up just in time to catch it. As the ball was about to land in her arms, Ruby's elbow collide with her nose hard.

"Oops, I'm sorry I didn't see your face there," Ruby giggled slightly. Emma fell to the ground, clutching her nose. Her hand quickly pooled with blood. Her eyes were filled with tears. Regina and Whale both attempted to rush to her side.

"Non-competing houseguests must stay to the sidelines. Two points will be awarded to Emma," Sydney said. "As a punishment for the illegal game move Ruby made." Emma was up by three points as she made her way back to the starting line.

She couldn't see anything and her hands were covered in blood as the signal sounded once more. She moved much slower this time and one of the balls hit her square in the chest, knocking her to the ground. She heard a gasp form the sidelines.

"That's one point for Ruby, three for Emma," Sydney said. Emma pounded the ground hard with her fist as she stood to her feet. She didn't know if the bleeding in her nose had stopped entirely and she didn't care. As the next signal sounded, she rushed to the center.

"You're not looking so good," David said as he joined Emma at the center. It was Ruby this time who was downed by one of the cannon balls.

"Thanks captain obvious," Emma said, feeling herself grow dizzy as she titled her head up to look for the falling ball. She didn't know how, but it landed in her hand. Sydney announced the point total. She was one away from winning the competition.

The pain in her nose grew immensely as the competition continued and Emma's speed slowed, allowing her to get pelted three times in a row. The game was tied. She was winded and sore. Not the pleasurable sore she'd felt earlier. No, this was much different. When she thought that she reached the end-that she was going to be eliminated-she felt something else course through her. She couldn't explain it, but she felt powerful all of a sudden.

Emma stood strong. She didn't feel the pain in her nose. In fact, she felt a familiar buzz of energy. Very similar to the high she got from drinking the Blood of the Dragon. When the signal sounded, Emma moved faster than she ever had. Once again she met Ruby at the middle of the court. David was close behind. When the ball was launched out of the cannon Emma grabbed it with both of her hands inches away from the cannon.

She knew it had to hurt as the balls were launched at top speeds, but she couldn't feel it. Ruby and David's eyes widened as they watched her grasp the ball tightly. The force of the ball propelled her upward slightly, but she didn't let go. She fell to her knees with the ball in her grasp as Sydney announced she had saved herself from elimination.

* * *

"I'd ice it regularly," Whale stated as he stood over her. "You're going to have some ugly swelling but it doesn't appear broken." Emma sat on the edge of her bed as the doctor stood over her. She was in too much pain when Ruby and David left to say goodbye. Not that she had much to say to either of them.

"Thanks, Doc," Emma nodded at Whale.

"I'm just sorry I don't have anything to give you for the pain," he laughed.

"Me too," Emma sighed as she laid back on the bed. Whale nodded as he left the room. Regina came in less than a moment later.

"Hey," Emma said causally not knowing what else to say. Regina said nothing and crawled into bed beside her. They lay next to each other in silence for several moments.

"When Ruby hit you…." Regina stopped herself and shook her head.

"Aww, you do care," Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around Regina.

"Don't mock me," Regina pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Emma kissed her on the temple softly. "You're just so cute when you're concerned."

"I don't often let myself feel," Regina said. "It's been a long time since I've let what happens to someone have an effect on me." She looked away with sorrow in her eyes.

"Hey," Emma spoke softly. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." She pulled Regina's face toward hers by the chin and kissed her. "I won."

"He let you win," Regina stated.

Emma sat up defensively, "What did you just say?"

"David let you win," Regina said blankly. "What I can't figure out is why? Why would he do that?"

"He may have assisted me with one point," Emma begrudgingly admitted. "But he didn't let me win. That last point…"

"You're right that last point had nothing to do with David," Regina sat up next to her.

Emma's eyes narrowed as she studied Regina's face. "Let's gets some rest, maybe you'll feel better in the morning." Emma signed heavily. The day had been confusing and exhausting. Regina reached up and turned the lamp off.

"What did you say to Henry?" Emma asked as her eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness.

"I told him," Regina sighed. "I told him that he was right to worry about me. That I've hurt a lot of people and that I'm not a very good person." Emma couldn't see anything but the outline of her body, but she pulled Regina toward her so they were facing one another.

"What else?" Emma asked softly as she pulled their bodies even closer to one another. "What else did you tell him?" Her breath was warm as it rolled out her mouth and onto Regina's.

"I told him that you've changed everything," Regina said as she breathed out slowly. "I had plans once. This was supposed to be easy. I was going to win this competition no matter who I destroyed. But you, Emma Swan, you might be my biggest weakness."

"Oh," Emma swallowed remembering what Regina had said weeks ago about not allowing Emma to become her weakness.

"Then he said something to me," Regina inhaled deeply. "That I should let you be my strength. That maybe the competition wasn't the only thing worth winning."


End file.
